Invincible
by MoreGinThanTalking
Summary: After something weird happens to one of the survivors, Nick gets a bit uneasy from it. When they get to a safe place, will they notice what happened? I can't say much or I'll ruin it. NickxEllis. R&R! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, there are no NickxEllis stories. I had to make this one. It sounds like my first one but now it's different! What a twist! Anyway this is for anyone who loves NickxEllis and wanted more stories. You got it not read it! Yayz! Hope you all like it took me forever, stupid Facebook kept deleting it somehow long story short, 2 hours of writing, gone in 15 seconds. 'Nuff said. And it happened TWICE! DX so pissed. Anyway enjoy and *hint hint* second chapter will be up soon XD! Love all of you, bye! Also review if you loved it or liked it. Ok 'nuff talk, READ! :D I sound like a teacher. Sorry, XD

* * *

**

"Come on, y'all! Get to the helicopter!" the oldest man said as he shot from his AK-47.

"Look, Coach, it ain't a chocolate helicopter like I said. Sorry for the mix up!" the conman said with that cold stone grin he's had since the rest of the others met him. He liked kidding with Coach a lot and he had an opening for that one.

"Aww hell, Nick. Just get in here! Ro' tell this 'copter to get going! I want some real food, dammit." Coach replied with a low laugh at the end. They were finally getting rescued.

Nick went to the back. It was all alright now and it was over. They've been through hell. All four of them. He looked around to see Coach and Rochelle. That's three. Where's the fourth?

"Hey guys! I needa bit of help 'ere!" the fourth one said as he ran as fast as he could. He was caught up in a mini-horde but he was fine. He ran and ran. To the helicopter door he stood in front trying to catch his breath. He took two steps to the platform, then fell. He was kneeling on the ground groaning in pain. Like if he just got shot by a mile away. He coughed up more blood on to the steel platform. Why was this happening?

"Ellis!" a concern voice said as he ran to him and tried to help him up. The young boy's eyes were bleeding as much as his nose and mouth. It was painful to see that on the mechanic's toned face. The scars from early days were shown and covered in new blood that was dripping easily from his cheeks to the conman's white suit. Everyone was scared. Why was he bleeding, did he get jumped on or something? He was invincible, right?

* * *

They got out fast. Nick helped Ellis on board as the helicopter platform shut quickly before flying to somewhere finally safe. Hopefully.

Ellis stopped bleeding from his nose, eyes, and mouth. It didn't feel right. How could a human being bleed like that in just a minute and be better the next. It didn't feel right to Nick. He was worried the most. That was his weakness.

He liked the boy, honestly he did. He cared about that boy like if it was him. That's his weakness. He couldn't love or be with anyone. That's how it is in a gambling world, get with someone and you lose them in a heartbeat. He didn't want that to happen again. Just like with his ex-wife. He didn't want to make another person he loved cry. It wasn't like him at all. He doesn't cry and he hates it when he makes the person he loves the most cry. He hated that feeling that it was all his fault for everything. If he went with Ellis he could lose him so quick it would be faster then the speed of light. He could lose him right now. He could get killed at any moment of his life and he'll be taken away from Nick. He didn't want to think of it like that, like if someone could just cut the cord off of the young mechanic. It wasn't right. He had to look over Ellis no matter what his weakness was, he had to. He felt it was the right thing to do.

Ellis was resting the whole entire flight. He turned to flashing reds to dead white. It looked like if he was going to die. They didn't like the looks of it at all. Rochelle looked after Ellis, keeping his fever down so they won't take him away or even kill him. Coach just prayed hard for Ellis, he wanted the boy to grow a bit more older then he was because to Coach he just began life. He couldn't end it here because of a stupid flu.

Then, Nick just pondered out of the helicopter window. Wanting and wishing for Ellis to get right back up and tell another Keith story. He's stupid stories echoed inside the conman's head. "_Did I ever tell you guys about the time me and Keith went down to-" "I ever tell you the time Keith got this one guy to-" "Y'know that reminds me of this one time my bud Keith tried to jump a-"_ Stop. The stories ended in a sudden stop in Nick's head. The sound of the drone helicopter started to fade.

They finally made it. They were safe. Only three of them that is.

* * *

"Ellis, sweetie, wake up." Rochelle said shaking the boy a bit before brushing his dark brown hair. Her fingers ran through his hair making his hat fall. The wind from the slowly opening door blew the mechanic's hat towards the gamblers feet. Nick picked up the hat and walked slowly to the waking boy. A loud roar of a short yawn filled the air. He was finally awake from his long slumber.

"I reckon I was sleepin' for about 3 days!" Ellis said as he bent his back backwards to make it crack. His well toned, almost, perfect abs showed through his shirt. He hasn't worked out or anything, he was just trying to survive. By then he realized his hat was gone as he scruff the gore off his head. He looked around the helicopter for his hat, Keith gave him that for his 14th birthday. He ran around clueless like a dog chasing his tail. He stopped and looked down, trying to think what happen to it.

"I think this might be yours, Sleepin' Beauty."

Ellis looked up to see his hat. Nick holding it right in front of him to take. He gave off a sweet warm smile and took his hat from the conman's hand. "Much obliged." he thanked Nick. He put his hat back on in its rightful place. His warm smile bloomed another three. They were all happy to be alive and could finally be able to live a new life. A chance to live without this infection going around.

"I guess we must be on our way." Coach said as he took the first steps off the platform of the helicopter. The sun beamed towards the survivors, hitting them with its glow. The sun was setting peacefully over the white buildings. It was the camp which they were going to live in. It was full of buildings and tents in the fences. In front of the entrance were 4 guards in military uniform and they were armed with the same guns the team used in the streets of New Orleans. A young woman came out of the entrance and walking towards the group.

She wore a doctors lab coat on top of her white shirt with and black skirt. Her red hair, curled, but straighten hair was loose and flowed like a river of blood. Her black heels clicked and echoed from miles away. She was holding a clipboard with a couple of papers on it. Her toned pale skin looked like shes done nothing but stay inside. Her heels finally stop clicking as she stood in front of the four. Her face was serious while looking at the survivors. In a few moments when she was done inspecting the four her look turned into a friendly smile.

"My name is Dr. Hale. You can call me Judy, if you want. I'm your therapist and guide through the CEDA camp. I'm glad to know that there are more survivors and we welcome you to the CEDA camp site," she said as she started handing out papers to the team. They took them in confused expressions. What in the world have they got there selves into. They killed over 9,000 infected in only 2 or 4 days and now they have to sign papers?

"Oh fuck this" Nick whispered but no one heard. He hated signing paper and this therapist. Therapy wasn't on his to-do list anytime soon. Or ever in the future. He wasn't the kind of person to express feelings or secrets.

"I need all of you to fill out this papers so we know a bit about you." the doctor finished to the group. She stood there smiling before walking back to the camp. She cocked her head to the side but still walked. "Also, when you're done come inside and hand it in."

* * *

They all sat down with a pen in their hand writing away. Filling in answers, checking off boxes, and other things like that. They all hated it, after what they did they didn't deserve to fill in some stupid questions on a piece of paper. It was dead silent and the only thing that was making a sound were the pens tapping and rolling on the papers.

"Ro', what does occi...occuyo...this word mean?" Ellis said with a bashful smile. He didn't like not knowing what some words meant or said. He wasn't raised as a college student and barely made it through high school.

"Occupation. It means your job, honey." she replied with a mother's tone. She gave him a nod and started filling in her sheet.

It started to get quiet again. It made Nick think again. He was a thinker, that's what a gambler is most of a time. He had to think of his moves, what to do, and when to fold. He didn't like doing this kind of thing. Filling in papers wasn't a part of his game. But, just to get into a safe place and out of this infection, shit, he'll write you a 6 page essay about his life. He was worrying about Ellis again. He hated caring for people like that, the last time that happen he lost his wife and everything. Didn't want anything like that again. So, he tried not worrying about him. Even after all that blood and everything that got on his suit. He didn't mind the blood on his suit anymore, it was ruined and he couldn't do anything about it.

They were finally done with the papers they had to fill. They all stood up and gave each other a nod to go into the camp. They walked there instead of ran, they wanted to have their finale moments as a team before they became just roommates. As they walked up to the door Ellis stopped in his tracks.

"Guys. If we split up or anythin' I just wanna let y'all know somethin'. That no matter what you guys are awesome! I love everyone of yous. It's been an honor knowin' y'all." he said trying not to cry. He hold his tears and put on a smile. He didn't want to let go of any of them, they were all he had left in this world. No Keith, no mom or any of his friends. Just those three people who saved his life before. He then opened up his arms, "Group hug?". No one moved.

"Boy, that was very touching what you said about us now lets not get TOO touchy." Coach said with a laugh. Ellis put down his arms and shrugged. "Okay..."

* * *

They walked inside to the camp. Through a pair of doors they were inside of a lobby. The front desk had one man sitting behind it. Next to him were two doors, each guarded by a solider. They all stood by the door. One by one they gave in their papers. Each time the man would direct them to a door. He didn't say what was going to happen but he said to go there and that was that.

"Rochelle Freemen, the one on the left."

"Jonathan Grey, the one on the right."

"Nick Wales, the one on the right."

"Ellis Sanders, the one on the right."

They did as they were told and went to there doors. Rochelle looked at the boys and gave a warm smile then a small wave. This might be the last time they would see her. They all went through the doors. Ready for what was ahead.

The three boys stepped inside the door and were greeted by 3 men in yellow-hazard suits. One for each of the men to have them searched for any diseases or infections. Nick was up first. Then Ellis and last was Coach. They were cleaned first. They did not like that at all. They were sure to check with the therapist about that. Then they took some tests: DNA, blood, and they even had to pee in those little Dixie cups. Each of them handed them there samples and got there clothing back. Even the clothing were nice and blood-free. Nick had an orgasmic look on his face when he wore his brand new suit. He loved his suit more then anything in the world. Almost, everything in the world.

They all stepped outside to see Rochelle in the other end sitting and crying. Her eyes were big and filled with tears. She was terrified about what happen to her in the cleaning process. She was more emotional scarred then any of the other boys.

At least it was all over.

* * *

After settling Rochelle, they had to stay in the waiting room to see if they were in good heath to go in. The silence drove everyone insane. They wanted to say something but they couldn't because they didn't know what to say. All they could do was worry. About Ellis. What is they found out about him bleeding from his face. It would break Ellis' heart if he knew what happened. They all assumed that he forgot or blacked out. They hoped so.

"Did I ever tell you guys about the time that me and Keith got lost in the woods? I mean, it ain't my fault but I ain't implying that it's his but we were lost and it was at night, right, so the only thing that we could do was wait 'til the mornin'. Holy shit, it was the most terrifying thin' in the world! Man, it was crazy we had nothin' to eat or drink, shit I was itchin' for a grit!"

No one wanted to stop Ellis. It broke the silence. Finally someone said something to start something. Nick was the only one that smiled for a change. Coach looked at Nick with a confused look on his face.

"Nick, why didn't you stop the boy? And why the hell are you smiling?" Coach said.

"Why can't I smile? Is there something wrong, Coach? I just got me thinking about this one time I got lost in New York City which is a huge place with tall buildings, Ellis. So, I was on my to the subway and I fell asleep on the ride home. I woke up a few hours later and it was 3 in the morning. So, I got out off Broadway and I had no idea how to get back to my hotel so I just slept in the subway station 'til it started up again." Nick told the other three. By the time he was finished with his story, the group was surprised. They were more scared then surprised. Nick telling a story? This was crazy! He must of gotten insane during the cleaning.

Rochelle got up and put her hand on Nick's forehead. "Are you sick? Do you feel okay?" she started asking as she tried to look for any bumps on his head.

"I'm fine you guys, don't worry. It was only story. It was getting boring as hell waiting for some stupid test results." Nick said as he smirked.

"Nick, that was a purty good story there! I didn't know you were in New Yook City!" Ellis said as he looked like a 5 year old kid talking like that.

"New York City, Overalls. I bet you'll go there one day, kid." Nick replied with yet a grin. He forgot about the infection. What if the place was already taken over by the infected. No where was safe anymore, only this place.

* * *

The yellow hazard suit men were back. They quickly grabbed Ellis' arms and started to drag him back to the doors he came from.

"WHAT IN THE HELL! WHAT ARE Y'ALL DOIN' 'TA ME!" he screamed trying to fight back. Nick quickly got up and almost punched the guy carrying the helpless mechanic away. Before he could, a guy from behind him injected him with something, which lead the conman to pass out. The rest of the hazard men did the same to Coach and Rochelle. "NICK! COACH! RO'! WHAT Y'ALL THINK YOUR DOIN' MESSIN' WITH THEM AND ME!" Ellis said as he saw in horror what the hazard men have done to his friends. He started to cry a bit because he was confused and just saw the only things he has left get injected with some mysterious substance. It could be poison or something.

They finally got Ellis strapped to a chair. His eyes started to tear up again. He was terrified to what he thought they were going to do to him. Kill him, torture him, or make him one of them. He tried pulling his arms or legs away, but it was too late. They strapped him down to the chair good. He couldn't move for his life.

"Mr. Sanders, we have to keep you here for a few more tests. You came out positive in some of our tests. We want to tell you and run a few more tests on you. You won't be seeing those other 3 people for a while."

"How long is this 'a while'."

"Around 4 days to 5 weeks."

"What! This is an outrage! Can I at least see them but, like how they do in jail. Wher' one guy is on the other side of the other guy but they're between this glass wall or whatever. Can that happen?"

"If possible, we must test you as soon as possible. Please, Mr. Sanders, tell us what happen before you got on to the helicopter."

* * *

_Where am I?_

_Don't worry, Nick, I'm here with ya._

_Ellis? Is that you?_

_Ya, I kinda got carried away, you gotta wait for me, Nick! Promise y'all wait for me!_

"I promise!"

Nick woke up in a bed. The room was pure white with just a window of the outside. Everything in the room was pure white, it went with his suit. He started walking around the room, trying to forget about his dream. Then he was reminded about Ellis.

_Shit, where the hell is he. Those bastards took him away. They're ganna find out about what happen before we got here. They're going to kill, Ellis. _Tears started to make their way in his eye. He sniffed his nose and rubbed his eye. No way he's going to cry.

"Lunch will be served in the dinning hall in 5 minutes. The doors will unlock in 10 seconds. Please stand by." the loud speaker said. It nearly made Nick jump out of his skin.

He walked towards the opened door to find more people in narrow hallway. It looked like an apartment with a party in every room. Nick managed to find a way to get into the crowd. He followed the groups of people to the dinning hall. He saw a sea of tables and food waiting there. He had a huge smile on his face for a split second of the thought of real food, until he was reminded to look for Coach and Rochelle.

He made his way to get some food first then to find the group. He got some french fries and a sandwich, to drink was just a bottle of water. He wondered around the tables looking for Rochelle and Coach. They had to be here somewhere. Of course, Coach would run here as fast as he could. He still wondered the tables searching for his friends. Until he heard something.

"I swear to God, you eat like a pig, Coach! Chew, don't just eat it in one bite!" the voice calm like a mother. Rochelle.

He made a B-line towards the sound of the statement and finally found what he was looking for. He sat down next to them, "Hey, guys."

Coach and Rochelle stunned at the voice of the conman. They turned to his direction and both had a huge smile on their faces. "Glad they didn't take you away, Nick." the old man said as he took a bite from his chicken leg. "Yeah, where's Ellis we hoped he was with you or something by now." the reporter asked before slapping Coach's arm to stop eating.

Nick's face turned cold. Ellis. Where was he? "Have no idea where the kid is. He got taken away from the hazard people, remember?" Nick said trying not to remember the image of the mechanic's face - confused and scared. He felt a bit weak after thinking about it, he didn't want his sandwich and tossed it to Coach's plate.

"That's right he was taken in by those guys. I guess we have to wait 'til they're done." Rochelle said with a sigh as she thought of poor Ellis. They might drive him insane with all the tests.

* * *

"Mr. Sanders, we're going to use a gas that will trigger your brain cells to help you remember what happen."

Ellis was scared for a second. Gas that will trigger brain cells? Didn't Keith had that done to him or something? It was a mystery. He but on his brave face and nodded quickly.

The hazard man left the room and pushed some buttons from where Ellis was sitting. They closed the door to the pale white room. It started to go red with the alarm going off. The gas entered the room unnoticed as Ellis tried to stay calm. He inhaled the air which was combined with the gas they put in. Ellis' eyes began to widen. He started to see what happen before he was in the helicopter.

The hazard man came back in the room and sat down in a chair. "Now Ellis, tell me what you see."

_Come on y'all! Get to the helicopter!_

_Look, Coach, it ain't a chocolate helicopter like I said. Sorry for the mix up!_

"I was hold up in a horde. I ran fast then one of those infected bite my leg I think."

_Aww hell, Nick. Just get in here! Ro' tell this 'copter to get going! I want some real food, dammit._

"I told them I needed a bit of a help situation."

_Hey guys! I needa bit of help 'ere!_

"I stood in front of the door. I fell to the ground coughing up some blood."

_Ellis!_

"I think I passed out there. Well, anyway I think I was bleedin' a lot cause I saw some get on Nick's suit. Also I was, like, blinded for a minute before I passed out. I tried to say somethin'! But all that came out was more blood. Scared the 'ell out of me."

The hazard man wrote on a clipboard that was given between the story. He wrote for a good 35 seconds and clicked his pen to be done. He looked up with serious eyes that you could barely see because of plastic on the mask.

"Mr. Sanders, we need you for another 5 days."

* * *

Nick was in his room, alone. He didn't like being alone anymore. He was use to the fact that there were people next to him or cover him. He missed being a team and started to hate being alone. He was alone in the cold world now. Ellis was taken away, Coach is always sleeping in his room, and Rochelle is no where to be found sometimes. He couldn't deal with it anymore, he wanted to talk to someone at least. He couldn't just be alone all his life again, not with Ellis in danger or captured. He didn't know what to do. Then he did.

He walked out of his room and ran out the building where he was kept. He ran around the corners of other buildings. He ran and stopped to catch his breathe in front of a solider. He looked up at him, panting, and started to talk. "Where's Dr. H-Hale's office?". The solider pointed to the tallest building without a word. He slowly made his arm fall to his side.

Nick ran all the way to the building where he was sent. He started to think again. About Ellis and about if he was in there or they know where he is. He might be in a room or some place. Without noticing he bumped into a guy, making both of them fall. He man laughed a bit and picked up his hat that fell off his head. _That looks like..._

"I reckon you must be in a hurry there, fella! Sorry I bumped into you, didn't see where I was goin'." the man said as he tucked his hat back in his dirty blond hair. He's green button-down shirt had gotten a scratch, it showed off the tone muscles he had. He looked like he worked out, but that wasn't the point.

"It's okay, man. Now I know that I'm the only one in his camp again. Sorry, though. What's your name?" Nick said with a smirk but he had to hurry for some reason. His thoughts pumped with the stories of Ellis.

"Name's Keith, I gotta go I was headin' to fix some army jeeps! See you around, man!" the dirty blond said before running off.

_Holy. Fuck. That was just...KEITH. THE KEITH. Shit, shit, shit. Wait, 'til Ellis hears about this._

He started running to the building again. Now, he didn't believe in signs or things trying to tell him something but, when he ran into Keith, stories started to play in his head, and he was thinking about Ellis non-stop. Something was tell Nick that something's going to happen to Ellis.

* * *

A doctor got into Ellis' room, where they kept him. The same clipboard in his hand from the hazard man. He sat down next to the mechanic's bed.

"Mr. Sanders we have your test results in. We must tell you at once."

Ellis sat up on his hospital bed. It looked like he was going to die. His hat, still on his head, he rubbed it for good luck. He managed to slip some words from his dry mouth. "What is it, doc? Just tell me, I wanna get the hell outta here."

The doctor sighed and looked down. It didn't look like good news at all.

"We found signs of a virus in your body, trying to get into your system. Good news is you won't die. Bad news is not yet. Has almost taken over half of your body. You have 2 days left."

The tears started to make its way into Ellis' sky blue eyes. He coughed to clear his throat. "So, can ya fix it? I mean its just a virus right? Ain't nothin' ganna keep me down, no sir! And what do you mean 2 days left? I got a whole life ahead of me right!" he said before coughing again. He wanted to hear the words "just kidding" from the doctors mouth.

"I'm sorry, Ellis. This is no virus. It's THE virus."

"You mean I'm..."

"Yes, I'm afraid so. You have 2 days left and you know what I mean when I say that. Don't try to make yourself better."

The tears started to roll down his toned cheeks. It hurt really bad to not hear the words he wanted to. He had the virus. He was at a dead end and couldn't go back. Not to Savannah, not even in the streets of New Orleans or the Swamps. He can't go back to the Midnight Riders concert, Jimmy Gibb Jr's car, the mall, or even the burning building. He can't go back and change anything. It was killing him to know that he only had 2 days. To live. He had to spend it with Nick.

* * *

Nick rushed into the building to the front desk, he landed, breathing heavily. The girl behind the desk looked at him weird, wanting to call for help, but he started talking. "Where is Dr. Hale's office?" he said with a nothing hard exhale.

"14th floor, room number 64."

Nick gave a thankful nod and didn't bother taking the stairs, he'll feel like Coach. He made his way to the elevator and got in. Brought back some memories when he pressed the 14th floor button.

_Name's Ellis but you could call me El. I prefer Ellis 'cause El sounds like a girl name._

_The name's Nick, don't try to remember it I'll be out of here in a few._

The elevator was faster then other he's ever been on. Must of been lost in thought to realize he was there. He walked out and was standing in front of Room 1. He walked fast down the hall to the 64th door. In black bold letters it said "Dr. Judy Hale's Office. Therapist and Guide". He knocked on the door a couple of times. It opened with the therapist in the same outfit she wore the first time he met her.

"What are you doing here?" she said puzzled. He didn't look like the type to randomly knock on a therapist's door. She knew something was wrong. She saw the expression on his face like he's been running for 3 days straight. He looked down trying to say something but couldn't. She knew what he was trying to say and told him to come in.

He didn't like the fact he was doing this, but he had nothing to do and only had the mood to talk. He walked into the room full of books and a desk with the whole camp in sight. Everything was in full view. No wonder she was the guide. The door clicked making it locked. She went to the chair next to her desk and sat down with a notebook in hand. Nick managed to make his way to the long sofa-like chair and sat down. He was tense, he didn't like this feeling. The feeling like you're going to be interrogated and get put to jail. He did it once, he doesn't want to do it again. He looked down at his sleeve where Ellis landed before he got to the helicopter. The blood stain was still there but fading. He started to think about the kid again. More importantly what was he going to say to Dr. Hales.

"So, Nick, what's on your mind."

Therapy was in session.

* * *

***~ End of the First Chapter ~***

**It's getting good ain't it? Next chapter will be up soon don't you worry! This will do for now and gotta admit the awesome hanging ending. Oooh Nick in therapy what will this lead, too. No not that the other thing...NO NOT THAT EITHER. Sick minded people :3 just kidding. Much love guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**.Gawd. So much love from people for some reason (I think it's cuz of the story. This I do not know). Ok so this is the second chapter so here you guys go for the people that wanted another chapter. *hint hint* starting to write the next chapter. I know I fail at grammar sometimes because I zone out on music and focus on writing whatever comes to mind. I feel speical sometimes. OKAY I'm staling just go ahead and read. Also review 3. Much love to you guys! Ok now read! (I sound like a teacher ._.;)

* * *

**

_What did I get myself into._

"Do you want me to start on my childhood? Isn't that how it works?" the conman asked the therapist as he laid down on the long sofa. He put his hands behind his head like if he was under a tree about to sleep. His heart started to beat faster, he didn't want to bring up Ellis. A small bit of him wanted to just let his emotions out and tell the world about the young mechanic, but that part wasn't the Nick that everyone knew. The real Nick wouldn't do that at all, he would bundle up his feelings and keep them locked up in his heart forever until a key would unlock everything.

"It is a start, but there's no need. Why are you here?" said as she brushed her hair away and got ready to write.

The conman glared at her for a second before looking back to the ceiling. "I don't know. I was bored and needed something to do. I know you aren't busy or anything, so I thought this would be our first meeting." he said as he kept his smirk on his face.

She looked unimpressed. She knew something was wrong and hidden under the conman's skin. She had many ideas about his past: drinking, drugs, sex, or love problems. He was right, she had nothing to do either. She wanted to know about the new survivors as well. She had to anyway, it was a part of her job. She took a bite of her pen and started to write something. This caught Nick's eye. She stopped writing and looked up to the worried gambler.

"This is your first time in therapy, isn't it"

"Right on target, doctor."

Her face fixed to a smile. _A smart-ass. _She had to get to the bottom of something. She did over hear something about his friend getting taking in for testing, that must be the reason he was here. Her smile was still on and she began to write something again.

"What about your friend. Is that why you're here? To get answers or to talk about it. I'll answer the first question, I have no idea what they did with him or what's wrong with him. I'm sorry that he was taken by our men for more testing and everything, also the fact I don't know anything about him. If you're here to talk about what happen, please, start with your reaction to it all. We have time for long stories if you wish."

The conman was stunned. How did she get that deep into him in just a few minor seconds. She was good and he couldn't play with her that much. Therapy was harder then battling a horde of zombies.

* * *

Ellis was still on his bed. It could be his death bed but he didn't want it to. He couldn't believe this was happening to him, it couldn't, he was invincible. Not for long that is.

The doctor told him before he left that he was going to find his friends to say good-bye to them. He told him to only bring Rochelle and Coach, he didn't want to worry Nick. He could be released the next day before the virus took over him. He felt like this was worst then anything he's ever had. He wanted to say good-bye to Keith and his mom. They might be dead for all he knew and it hurt more to think of that. He thought he was going to be safe for once, be kept in a camp for a few years until the infection was over. Then he would go back to Savannah and continue his regular life.

He also thought what to say to Nick. He would freak out if he heard the news about him. He couldn't tell him head on what happen, but instead tell him things he's always wanted to tell Nick. He cared about Nick ever since they got split up from the group in the major storm by the sugar mill. It was a time that they both would never forever, where it was only them and the world just before they got to the safe room. It was the time they really bonded with each other, watched each others back. It was a great time and he loved being with Nick ever since. He even knew that Nick felt the same. They had a bond that no one knew about and he liked it a lot. He even thought he was better then Keith sometimes, but he knew Keith all his life. It was impossible that Nick was better then Keith but it was a tie between the two to him.

The young mechanic sighed from all that thought and began to wait for Rochelle and Coach to come to the door. Well, according to the doctor, one at a time. The only reason he could have people come to him was because the virus couldn't spread by air, they had to be bitten so the virus could enter the blood stream. It was all confusing to Ellis so he just ignored half of the things the doctor was saying at the time because he was thinking about Nick. On that note, he closed his tired red eyes and drifted to sleep before his friends came in. They couldn't see his red eyes, it would mean that he was crying and he never cried in front of them. Only at night, because sometimes he didn't think he could go anymore. He wasn't invincible as he said he was half the time

* * *

Nick said nothing for a while. He was thinking about what to say. He didn't know what happen exactly before he passed out, they injected some kind of substance in him. He realized he was suppose to talk at this point, that was therapy after all.

"Well, I don't remember much, but I do remember the part where your lil' friends injected some kind of shit into me to I passed out. I don't know what happen after that, so my only reaction or answer to your question is: what the hell happen." the wise-ass conman said with a toss of another smirk as he closed his eyes like if he got the job done. He sure thought he did.

"Well, again, I'm sorry to hear about your friend. I'll find out as soon as possible for you. I would like to know your relationship with your friend. What's his name again?" Judy said as she began to write somethings done on her clipboard. She wanted to break the conman so bad, she had to dig deeper to his real core.

"His name's Ellis. He's like a five year old with guns and a comprehensive grasp of every swear word in the English Language. And for that relationship thing, hell if I told you we'd be here all day." he replied as he started to get nervous. Relationship? He didn't even know himself. It was hard to even explain to himself let alone to a therapist.

"Don't worry we got lots of time. I'll listen to your story." she said as she fixed to get comfortable in her chair. She wrote a small thing on her clipboard and then gave her full attention to her patient.

Nick sat right up and placed his hands on the sofa. His fingers gripped the edges and squeezing because he was nervous to say anything. _Talk about what happen with me and Ellis when we were in the sugar mill during the storm. I just can't even..._

"Nick, I'm waiting. I am interested in this story, so please, when you're ready begin." she asked calmly. She sounded like Rochelle for a moment, that mother talk that he's heard throughout the whole time they were a team.

"Alright, alright. I'll tell you but you're ganna get bored with it somehow." he replied as he brushed his hair with his fingers. He started getting more nervous and his heart started to beat faster then ever. He was about to talk about Ellis again, he missed the kid. He could talk about him for hours and days, but the problem was where to start.

* * *

_Ellis! Hey, Ellis!_

_Keith...Keith is that you?_

_I reckon you'd be here, listen me and Molly are ganna be at the Tunnel of Love at Whispering Oaks! Wanna come?_

_Well, I ain't ganna busy, so I guess..._

_El, what's wrong. You sound sick. Come on! Let's go I'll meet ya by ma's car!_

_I can't I have to wake up_

_Ellis, don't go. Don't leave. Please, I beg of you, El.  
_

_I gotta, Keith. I'm sorry but I have to find..._

"Nick..." the mechanic mumbled as he woke himself to sleep. He was dreaming about Keith again. He thought everything was a dream for some reason. Then he turned to the window that was just to the left of him, the sun beaming down to white and gray floor. He looked outside to the dying blue sky. It was about to be the end of his first day to be alive and it killed him more to be thinking like that. He turned his way to door, which was cracking open. He saw Rochelle with tears pouring down her cheeks. She ran towards him and hugged him for a second. She began to cry a bit louder as her sobs made the boy feel better that someone cared about him.

"Ellis, sweetie, I'm so sorry. Will you be okay?" she asked him but then she realized he's not going to be okay after all.

A warm smile crossed Ellis' face as he laughed a bit. "Don't worry, Ro', I'll be fine. I hope so at least. But I reckon I'll be fine!".

More tears rolled down the young woman's face. She knew he was lying to himself and it hurt to see that to a person that knew what was going to happen to him. She grabbed his hand and cried on it for a good 5 seconds before looking up to the mechanic's sky blue eyes. They started to get tears, too.

"Sweetheart, I know you're going through the most difficult time in your life and if you need anything, honey, and I mean anything I promise I'll be there for you. You're like a son to me even Coach thinks the same way. Don't worry, baby, we're all here for you no matter what." she said as if she was his mother. The tears rolled down Ellis' blue eyes like a river because those words meant the world to him at that point. He knew that people where with him until the very end and not even people that he knew for all his life. Only people he's known for a few weeks or even a month. They became a family.

As tears rolled down both their eyes, they sat there for a good minute of silence.

"Have ya heard anythin' from Nick, Ro'?" he asked after he thanked her for the kind words she gave him. He rubbed his eyes to dry the river of tears.

"I saw him once and that was it. He talked about you, too. He was worried about where they took you, what they'd do to you. Believe it or not, I think he was going to cry when Coach and I told him we both didn't know what happen. He was pissed for a second, then that sad look like if he was going to cry went away. Ellis, I think you should talk to him first thing, he's worried sick about you."

"I know he is, I'm more worried 'bout him. I have a plan, I didn't want to tell him first thing about what's ganna happen, but I wanna talk to him before it happens. I know if I told him first thing, he'd freak out 'n' stuff. I didn't wanna stir up any trouble."

"Sweetie, it's okay. You do what you gotta do. We'll be behind you throughout the whole thing. I'll see you later, hun." Rochelle said as she stood up to leave. Before she left him she kissed his forehead and brushed his hair. She left trying not to cry again.

Ellis had a smile on his face knowing that Rochelle was the closest he can get to a mother-like figure. She was nice to him like a mother and son. His eyes started to tear up on the thought that his mom must be dead or infected. He sighed on that thought and began to wait for Coach to come next.

* * *

_Oh hell, might as well start._

Nick gave a long sigh and looked up to the doctor. Their eyes met fast.

"It was about a few weeks ago. Before we got to New Orleans we were in a sugar mill where there were Witches everywhere you looked. When we got out of the boat, we had to find some gas for some reason, I forgot. We went to get our gas before the storm came. When it did, we got split up in the sugar field. Ellis was with me at the time, that lil' kid was scared as hell. He was mumbling things about his retarded friend Keith and how they did something like this before. I just ignored him for a while until I realized it was just only me and him. No one else. I felt that I was just going to be with him the whole time until we got to the boat and to New Orleans. I told him something, and I could never forget it, I said to him 'You know what I was saying before about you? I was only joking, alright'. The look on that kid's face, it was like if he woke up on Christmas morning lookin' at all the gifts he got. He's a real nice guy. For about 7 hours alone with him we got to know each other and we y'know became friends, I guess. Along the way we started helping each other. I liked it a lot, just being with him made me smile. The thought of him made my day better. Knowing that he was with me, I felt like I wasn't alone anymore. He's everything to me. There's your story, what can you conclude, doctor?"

Dr. Hale was amazed and stunned. She got what she needed, a story to prove that he liked Ellis and cared about him a lot. She smiled to Nick before writing on her clipboard. After she was done writing her conclusion, she looked up to Nick who was turning red. She laughed a bit at that fact.

"You must really like him. I guess I could set you free if you want. Or do you wish to talk more about your feelings or thoughts. I'm all ears, Nick." she said to him as she went to her desk. She placed her clipboard next to a picture frame. Her phone began to ring and she picked it up first thing without a second thought.

"Hello, Judy Hale's office...Yes I'm with him right now...I'll tell him as soon as possible. Goodbye."

Nick glared at Judy. They were talking about him it seems. He stood up and was ready to run again. "What did they say?" he asked as he walked a few steps towards the desk.

"They told me where they have Ellis. You could go visit him, but not today. I suggest you look for him and talk to him, if you pleased. It's been nice talking to you, maybe next time we could talk about your childhood." she said as she gave him a smile just like Ellis'. It made him want to talk to him even more then ever. He missed the hick accent and his stupid Keith stories, as much as he hated them. He thanked the doctor for everything and left.

* * *

Ellis waited until Coach was finished calming down Rochelle. He walked through the door with tears in his eyes, too. The older man dried his tears and sat down next to the boy.

"How you holding up, boy."

"I feel right. For now at least. But I reckon if you guys keep visitin' me I'll get better in no time" the mechanic laughed to himself. Then they both laughed.

"Well, it's good that you're still with us now instead of that virus taking over ya."

"I know well, not for long. Doctors said I got 2 days left. Today and tomorrow I think. Best I spend it with the only people I got left, y'know."

"Boy, you got a kind-heart. I gotta tell you the last couple of weeks or months with you sure have been fun."

"Thank, Coach. Same 'ere."

"When are you goin' to talk to Nick about this. He's been worried sick."

The mechanic's smile toned down a bit of the thought of how Nick would take the news. He's smile turned up again. "Don't worry, I told Ro' what Imma do. I'll talk to him tomorrow. My last day before the sickness takes ova me."

"I hope your plan works, boy. I must be goin', Rochelle might be swimming in her own tears. I'll keep you in my prayers, Ellis. Rest well." Coach said before giving a handshake to Ellis.

"Thanks again, Coach. See you around." Ellis said before letting go of his hand as he left through the door. As the door opened he could here Rochelle crying a bit in the back waiting. He felt bad for making people cry. It just wasn't his thing to make people cry, he wanted everyone to be happy while he was around. During these dark times, Ellis was needed. His stories of Keith could bother others or make things better. He was the only light in the dark world that was wrong. Without him, it would just go dark.

The cold dark world would devour Nick. Piece by piece. Until he broke down.

* * *

It was 9:00 P.M when Nick left the office. The dark sky showed the gleaming stars above. It was the first time Nick noticed stars, he's been in so many cities to notice the stars because of the buildings and helicopters. Even now, he didn't notice the stars because of the infected trying to get in the safe rooms. The stars above shined on Nick, to realize he was so small in the world. There are things that he thought he was so big and he could make the world bow down to his feet with the right moves and some time. Now he realized he couldn't because he was so small. He wanted to be number one in anything at anyplace and at anytime. He could make it anywhere with his street-smarts but now he couldn't because he was only focused on one thing only. Ellis.

According to all the soldier that told him to go to his room, he had to go to his room to sleep. He didn't like the idea of a bedtime. But, rules were rules and as much as he wanted to break them and visit Ellis but he couldn't. He just sulked back to his room and laid on his bed. He laid back to the wall and crossed his arms. He began to think until he feel asleep. About all the times with Ellis and him. The time at the sugar mill that he brought up with Dr. Hale. There was more to the story.

---------

"Awe, hell, Nick! We're stuck 'ere. I can't see shit with all this rain. ROCHELLE! COACH!"

The conman slid down the bloody broken walls as his hand ran through his hair. He couldn't stand being with Ellis alone like this much longer.

"Kid, just shut up and lemme think of something so we can find them. I'm sure there somewhere out there. For now lets just wait 'til the storm just dies down a bit." Nick cracked, he wasn't sure if it was the best plan but on the other hand it was a plan.

The mechanic lifted his Auto-shotgun and made it fall towards his side. He's face was bloody and made a expression that was if he wanted to start a protest. That's when he did.

"They could be out there dyin' or somethin' and you think we should just stay 'ere! You're really fucked up!" the boy protested. He didn't like leaving friends behind.

The conman placed a smirk on his face, "I tend to keep myself that way. Just trust me, Overalls, they'll be fine. They're smart and could find a small house to be in and be doing the same thing we're doing. Hiding until the storm dies down. Now shut the hell up and wait with me. If not, I'll let you just walk around the sugar field with all the Witches, that's fine by me."

Ellis was stunned. He was right if he went out there alone he could die with all those Witches. He frowned and sulked towards Nick. He slid down the bloody broken wall and ran his fingers through his hair. Just like Nick, he waited.

Few hours pasted as they both sat there in silence. Together wondering about the same thing. _What are we going to do. _The young boy wanted to break the silence.

"Did I ever tell you 'bout the time me 'n' Keith where in a hurricane? I mean we didn't know it was ganna happen but it did and you see we were in a truck in the middle of no where so all we did was stay in the truck. Bad idea. We got lifted up into the the air so high that I'd see my house! When all of a sudden-"

"Ellis, I swear to God and everything in the retarded world that we live in, you finish or start another Keith story I will personally take your shotgun and shove it up your ass."

Everything got quiet again. Ellis pulled his hat down to cover his hurt eyes. He got up and left to the other side of the broken wall. Nick didn't bother calling him back, he was pissed. He didn't know what to do anymore. He just wanted to die at that point. He heard an added sob to the Witches. It was Ellis' own sob story.

* * *

The doctor came into Ellis' room where he was sitting in his bed thinking about nothing but his past life. The doctors took some blood and DNA samples again, to record him like a test subject. That was Ellis to the doctors, just a test subject. He wanted something more then just that, he wanted to be the old happy Ellis that everyone loved. He's skin started to lose its tan tone and got a bit more pale. His eyes went into a darker blue then his bright sky blue he's always had.

After the doctors left him alone in his room, the only window started to make a tapping sound. It was the cold rain outside. It got dark faster with the rain clouds storming on top of the camp. It reminded Ellis of what happen with Nick at the sugar mill. He could never forget what happen after he made that outburst at him about Keith. His thoughts began to drift into the stormy night sky just outside his window.

-----------

Ellis' sobs stopped from time to time but he would always start up again. He was always thinking about something, this time it must be sad. Nick felt bad about making Ellis cry, that wasn't one of Nick's things to do. He never wanted to make another person cry after his ex-wife. He swore never to do it again, but I guess he couldn't keep it. The conman had enough of the sobs and cries, they had to be together. He stood up and walked slowly towards the crying boy. He sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"Ellis."

The boy looked up and met the older man's green eyes. Ellis' were still sky blue but still tears flowing out of them.

"You know what I was saying before about you? I was only joking, alright" Nick said as he gave a warm smile. Ellis' face light up like fireworks on the 4th of July. That made him feel better and he knew Nick rarely said sorry to anyone even to him. He knew that he was really sorry about what he did.

Nick sat down next to the young boy who stopped crying with both their smiles lighting up the dark stormy night. They started to talk about random things. About what they did before the infection, what they'd do after then infection. They bonded together and they both enjoyed it.

"So, you said you had a wife. What the hell happen?" Ellis curiously said as he still had his hick smile.

"She left me. Took all my money and left me. I was fine with it because she taught me that when someone knocks you back, you get back up, punch them in the face, and continue on with life. I didn't really punch her in the face but in a metaphor way y'know. That's when I became who I am today."

"Whoa. Did you ever go to jail or anythin'?"

"Once."

"What for?"

"Something stupid, I don't even remember."

The mechanic stopped for a second and thought hard. He began to laugh really hard he almost broke into tears. Nick was puzzled about the random laughter.

"What? The hell are you laughing about?"

Ellis tried to calm down and sat down again. He looked at Nick in all seriousness. No smile, just a straight face.

"Overalls, what the hell are you thinking."

"I have one question for ya."

"The hell is it?"

Ellis paused for a second and let go a finale laugh. "Did you ever drop the soap?"

"OH WHAT THE FUCK!"

They both laughed hard together. They continued to talk about things about there past with a few Keith stories along the way. Later that night, Ellis fell asleep on Nick's shoulder. He was stunned but he left the tired mechanic alone. The storm started to die down. He thought it was time to get Rochelle and Coach. He waited until the boy was fully asleep. It was risky to leave Ellis alone like that but he had to. He placed the young mechanic down on the cold floor with Nick's jacket on top of him to hide from any infected around also for warmth. Nick set off to the small house from a far to see if the rest of the team was there. Luckly, they were.

In a few minutes, Nick brought them to where he left Ellis. They all saw him, still asleep on the stone cold floor. Nick smiled and picked his head off the floor making Nick's chest his pillow. They all fell asleep. When Ellis woke up he saw Nick and the others around him. He knew it wasn't a dream and he fell happily asleep.

---------

Ellis laughed softly as he drifted to sleep with the same warm hick smile he's had since day one. He started dreaming about Nick again. Like always.

Then somewhere out there Nick remembered the rest of what happen that night as it started to rain on the window pane. He smirked at that finishing thought and fell asleep. He dreamed about Ellis again. Like always.

**~* End of Chapter 2 *~**

* * *

**Wow one hell ova chapter. Took forever to write. Actually just 2 days, not the point! Things are heating up I guess...next chapter is the final day for Ellis. How will it end! Like always Read and Review. Love everyone of you and thanks for all the support and reviews also the Story Alerts I love it makes me squeal XD ok 'nuff talk I gotta start on the next chapter okay bye! (P.S: when Keith says me and Molly I know its suppose to be Molly and I but he's a hick proper grammar is never there! Well, sometimes.)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay. I know it's kind of confusing how this is his finale day and all but it's like this: The day he was told he was sick was his first day because he was sick the entire day. So the next day is the second day. Which is when he...**

**Anyway, 3 chapter another 3 to go I guess. Well it's the next one then the next one and the alternate ending. Just saying. Okay too many spoilers as always review and all that nice stuff :D. Also this is a rather short chapter to me (4,448 words less then all the other stories I wrote) but next chapter will make it up I guess...still gotta think about it and all that- ANYWAY I'M JUST RAMBLING! Go on, you know you wanna read it. Now go! Thanks for all the support and stuff. Love, y'all!**

**So, This is all Valve's creative stuff not mine, only the idea of the story and writing of it. If that makes sense.  
**

**

* * *

**

The boy woke up to the sun rising. The storm stopped overnight. The burning sun beamed through the mechanic's window. It shined through towards his leg, making it warmer on his cold skin. Ellis opened his eyes then and there as he felt the burning sensation from the morning sun. His hick smile showed. He was alive. His dream was about Nick as usual. He then remembered today was his last day alive and his first time released. Only for a couple of hours before the virus took over him completely. As he waited for the doctors to come in for more data and samples, he thought what to do with Nick. On his final day to live.

The doctors came in a few minutes after Ellis planned his day. They took the samples just as planned and told him when to be back by. It was like his mom told him when to come back for dinner when he was younger in Savannah. He had to be back before 9 o' clock. The virus would take over his body the same time he was born. Not as his birthday but instead the time of day he was born. The night. He always lived in the darkness because he was the light in it at all times. He was the candle in a blackout when ever a hurricane would hit his family and friends. He thought his flame was finally burning out.

The doctors unplugged and disconnected all the things they hooked him up on. He got his old clothes back on and grabbed his hat that was on the nightstand next to where he slept. He left the medical center and started to find Nick. His movements was slow because of his sickness but he tried to go fast. It hurt to walk for some reason, but he kept going.

* * *

The sun shined into the pure white room which the old gambler would stay in. Nick didn't like the morning at all. He was a night owl, instead of an early bird. He got up anyway because he was going to visit Ellis today. A wave of energy managed its way through the conman's body. It died down as the sun made its wave of energy into the snow white room, making it as bright as a light bulb. Nick just walked out of his room slowly. He tried to find the missing boy fast before even Keith found him.

_Oh shit. What if he finds him first..._

The tired conman pushed that thought to the back of his mind and continued walking in the lonely hallways. On his way he saw Rochelle who was trembling and had a sad look on her face.

"Rochelle." he called out into the emptiness. It caught her attention. Her sad expression turned to her name and found Nick staring at her. She started to cry a bit because of him, since it reminded her of Ellis. It was his last day alive and Nick didn't know anything about it. She quickly ran towards him and hugged his $3,000 suit. Tears slowly fell of her eyes and landed on his blue shirt.

"Ellis is worried sick about you. You have to see him A.S.A.P.. He's in the medic center, the biggest building in the whole camp. I suggest you spend the whole day with that boy." she mumbled as she tried to stop her river of tears. She let go of Nick and rubbed her eyes until they turned red.

"Why, what happen? Is he okay?" the concerned older man asked with out a second thought. He hoped she said yes and he was fine.

Instead, she gave a short sigh and met with his green eyes. "I promised not to tell you. He'll tell you, but promise you'll go easy on the boy and handle him well."

He nodded and patted her shoulder. "Don't worry, whatever it is, I'm sure he'll be fine in no time. He's invincible, right? That kid could take on the world!" Nick said before running down the hall. Rochelle started to cry again. Muttering the words as the tears covered her vision, "If only he knew..."

* * *

Ellis ran to the tall building and went inside. He saw a girl behind the front desk while he saw little kids and mothers next to them. The sound of kids crying filled the dull air as other people were crying in there seats as they waited. He tried to ignore the cries and walked towards the front desk and placed his hands on top of the desk.

"You know where I could get some 'elp, or somethin'? I know this girl, she was one of those doctor people. The ones that help people who are sick, I mean sick as in when they ain't right in the head. I mean, I ain't implying that everyone in 'ere is one of those loonies or that she talks to crazy people or anythin', but that's what she does, y'know." he tried to explain before losing his mind of his own. He knew he didn't make sense for a second before thinking he was making sense. The girl in the front desk sat there in a complete daze. He knew exactly what he was talking about. Too bad she didn't.

"Floor 14. Room 64."

Ellis gave a smile and tugged his hat to thank her. He ran up the stairs joyfully for some reason. He got to the 14th floor in no time with his upbeat energy. He walked towards the 64th door. In bold letters the door say "Dr. Judy Hale's Office: Therapist and Guide." He knocked on the door a few times and waited for an answer.

While he waited, his eyes traveled around the red hallways. His imagination took over and placed him in the hallways of New Orleans. The hallways were bathed in the blood of the infected and the stench of rotting corpses filled the toxic air. It was just him alone in the blood stained hallway- confused. The mechanic started to hear someone calling his name out in the distance. It came from behind him and it sounded as if he heard that husky voice before but the boy couldn't put his finger on it. He followed it into the emptiness of the dark abyss. He walked slowly down the hallways until he found a white jacket. He was stunned for a moment and thought who it was. _Nick..._ he trailed off and ran towards the jacket as it became brighter and brighter. When he reached it, it wasn't so white anymore. Red colored the conman's jacket in blood as it trailed towards where he just came from. He then heard his name again, echoing through the walls. He turned to find Nick on the floor, bleeding with no jacket. His blue shirt all bloody still dripping to the floor.

Ellis ran to the bloody figure still calling his name out through his rose red lips. The figure finally looked up to the worried boy with his green eyes who where in tears. The boy squat down to meet Nick's eyes in full attention. The gambler had his signature grin all bloody, but still there. Tears started to fall down Nick's face on to his red-blue shirt. He finally manage to slip some words out of his cold lips. _Why did you do it, Overalls? Why..._

"What did I do?" the boy asked. His imagination ended and he came back from his world to reality.

"Ellis?"

He turned to find himself on his knees towards a taller girl. She was in her lab coat with a black skirt and red shirt, looking down at the boy with a puzzled expression. He stood right up and fixed his hat. He put on his hick smile and acted as if nothing happened to him. "Yes, miss?"

"Did you knock?"

"Yes, ma'am, I sure did. I meant to ask ya somethin', hold on I'll remember it." he said as he began to ponder.

"Ellis, why don't you just come inside, we'll talk about your little episode outside."

* * *

Nick ran towards the building that Rochelle told him about. He realized when he saw the giant windows of the building, it was where Dr. Hale's office was, since he could see her office and herself right by the window. He stared at the window because it looked like she was talking to someone. He isn't a nosy person half the time but he had a feeling to see what would happen. Then he finally appeared. It was Ellis right by the window as well, looking down at the whole camp sight. He looked like a little kid looking down at train set with the glass covering it. His big hick smile showed through the window and lit the older man's face up. He was stunned but yet happy to know he was fine and wasn't dying or anything of that matter. He ran faster, still looking up at the building, and didn't bother looking down. Until he tripped over his own feet.

He was so focused on Ellis that he tripped over his own feet. He fell face front on to the cold concrete ground. He groaned and cursed himself as he got up, brushing the dirt off his suit. That's when he heard some kind of noise. It was laughing. It came from in front of him. He looked up to find who he really didn't even want to think about at this point. The sandy blond haired hick. Keith.

"You just fell like a sack of dirt! Not implyin' that yer one or anythin'. That was a hell ova fall, you sure you'll be alright 'ere?" he said with the same hick smile Nick's hick had. Nick shot a death glare at the engineer but turned it into a friendly smile. He didn't want to start anything with Keith, not after he just fell. _That hillbilly is lucky I'm in a good mood._

"I'll be fine. Lemme guess, you're off to go fix some jeeps or something, right?" he said with that signature smirk. It was forced on to him because he really hated Keith for some reason. It must of been all the thoughts of Keith finding Ellis first before Nick did that got to him.

"Yup, I sure am, listen I wanna ask ya, if you don't mind. You know a guy named Ellis? I'm sure he was around here somewhere." Keith asked as he scuffed his hair to make it more messy then it already was. Nick's face dropped into a "Oh, why did he just ask me that" face. Now, Nick is a good liar, that's why he's a great poker player because you don't know if he's bluffing or just plan serious. If he could lie to more then 4 people, he could lie to a hick with no problem.

"Nah, sorry. I haven't heard anything about that guy. Well, good luck finding him. Good-bye." the gambler said as continued running towards Dr. Hale's office.

Keith's smile died and turned back up as he waved good-bye as well. He sulked back to his path and was headed to fix more Jeeps for the Army.

* * *

"Homaigod! You could see 'veryone from up 'ere! They look like ants from this high up. Awe, shit, imagine Keith fallin' from here, he'd die for sure! I mean, he's lived through, like, so many burns and he's been to the hospital a lot, y'know. Shit, shit, shit. I reckon I coulda seen my house from up 'ere!" the childish 23-year old said as he pressed his head against the thick glass window. His eyes wondered around wildly to see what he could find in the whole camp.

The therapist sat in her chair, curiously watching the playful young man having the time of his life right by a window. It made her wonder what made him going, he must miss his family and friends. How can he be happy and joyful like this? As if he was a 5 year old kid, just as Nick said. The only thing she could do was watch him until he realized why he came here for.

He stood there with the same smile for a good minute or so until he turned to face the room behind him. He noticed the red-haired doctor taking notes on her clipboard quickly. He noticed her hand-writing and it was in script. He couldn't read script because he really didn't have the best education in Savannah. He walked to the long sofa and laid down as if it was a bed. The boy waited in silence as the doctor stopped the tapping of her pen to the clipboard. She looked up to him as he closed his eyes.

"So, what happened out there?" she finally said as she crossed her legs. He opened his eyes fast as if he was about to jump up into the air. He didn't know what to say. He really didn't know what happen himself, he just had a vision. He had to reply to the doctor.

"I have no idea. I was just standin' there and doin' nothin' really, I was just thinkin' y'know, about stuff. To be honest, ma'am, the hallways remind me of the ones back in New Orleans with all that red paint lookin' an awful like blood. It just took me back into one of those flashbacks, I think that's what there call, hell I dunno. So anyway, all of a sudden I see Nick just there covered in blood and shit so I'm freakin' out and I don't know what to do, I mean, what do you do? He said somethin' that I swear still chills me to the bone. He said, 'Why did you do it, Overalls'- he calls me Overalls 'cause I wear'em and all- then he said 'Why...'. It was confusin' as hell, lemme tell you that."

The doctor was amazed. He talked so much it almost drove her crazy. She was use to people talking but not as fast and long as Ellis. It didn't annoy her but it all most drove her mad. She was well aware of what happen to him, about the virus. She knew exactly what happen to him and it would hurt to tell him or remind him about his sickness.

"Ellis, that was a hallucination or an illusion. That never happen, it was all up in your brain. The drugs they put you on gave you that effect. It also might tell you something about either past or future events that came or to come. I suggest you forget about it and move on. Your friend might be here in a second."

"Who? Keith? Awe, shit I knew he was alive! That sonovabitch can't hide forever!"

"No, I meant Nick."

His smile died down into a sadder expression. He couldn't tell Nick, but he had to. It was his last day after all.

His smile turned up again, "Awe, Nick that lil' cocky bastard. I was actually goin' to ask ya where they kept him and stuff, y'know."

Dr. Hale gave a huge smile just like his and started to write things again down on her clipboard. Ellis started to get happier by the minute, he was never this jumpy in his life. He couldn't wait for Nick to bust through the doors and see him. Then get disappointed with the news about the virus.

"Tell me more about your relationship with Nick."

* * *

Nick got to the same lobby he was in before and took a look at the girl behind the desk. He walked up to her with thoughts of Ellis and worried about him.

"Hey, have you seen a guy with blue eyes with a hat on? Yellow shirt and has overalls on, too."

She stared at him coldly.

"He talks a lot."

She finally came to her sense, "Oh, him! Yeah, he went up to see Dr. Hale."

He laughed at bit because of what he said that triggered her memory. "Thanks", the conman said as he rushed into the elevator that was right next to the desk. He pressed the button to lead him to the 14th floor.

The metal doors closed and the larger metal box began to move upwards to its destination. The conman inside waited towards the back of the large space in front of him. He sat down with his hand covering his left eye with his fingers in between his hair. He closed both his eyes just for a few seconds as the elevator moved him up slowly.

The gambler opened his eyes and looked up to see a man. He jumped right up as the small light made the man clearer to see who it was.

"Ellis?"

The man smiled. "I reckon you'd try to find me."

"Ellis, what the hell? Where were you, how did you get in here?"

The man stepped under the light to reveal his real face. It wasn't the Ellis that Nick knew at all. His eyes were bright yellow with black lines going down his pale white face. His lips where blood red and had the same color across his cheeks and mouth. It looked like he just ate someone. Surprised, Nick stepped back until he hit the wall again.

"Ellis, what happen to you? You look like..."

"The infected? Yeah, I know. Don't worry you won't be seein' me for long." the figure started to walk slowly at the scared conman.

"Why, whoa, come on now, Ellis. The hell do you think you're saying? I'm going to see you right now, this can't be happening."

"Oh, but it is. You want me to prove it? I'm real hungry right now. Did I ever tell ya 'bout the time me and Keith were lost in the forest with this one guy."

The figure had a crazed smile and lifted his arm up to reveal claws.

"Now, he didn't know where the hell we were. We were there for 4 days without food or water,"

The conman began to panic. This was unreal to him. But he trusted his eyes more then anything.

"So we did what any other guy would do in one of those situations."

The dark Ellis dug his black claw into Nick's white suit. His claw went deep inside of him almost reaching his heart.

"We thought of a plan to eat the guy."

Nick started to cough up blood on to the figures arm. He now believed it was true.

"So, first we got a rock."

His claw was taken out of the bleeding conman and the other claw grabbed Nick's neck.

"And we started bashin' his head while the guy was sleepin'."

He threw Nick to the other end of the elevator. The helpless conman started to lose his vision because of how much blood he lost.

"Keith thought he wasn't sure if he could eat a guy so I said to him,"

The figure walked towards Nick and got him to his feet. The figure pulled his head to his own. There heads where together with there foreheads pressed together. Nick felt Ellis' cold skin which made chills run down his spine.

"I said, 'Keith, we either just killed a guy for nothin' and starve to death, or I reckon we should just continue our plan'"

The figure pushed Nick to the wall with force as there heads were still together.

"So, we just ate him whole and shit was it good."

The dark Ellis pinned the conman towards the wall.

"I reckon you would taste just as good. Lemme get a good taste of ya."

The figure kissed Nick's trembling lips. He let his bloody lips wonder around his prey, towards his neck as he filled it with kisses. He sucked on his tender neck as he made his way closer to him. The conman was less tense but was still scared about what was happening. The pain from his wound went away but his suit was still blood red. The figure took off his blood red jacket and threw it to the other end of where they were.

"You taste better then he was that's for sure. Now lemme have a lil' bite."

The dark Ellis' stopped his sweet tender kisses on Nick's neck and opened his blood-filled mouth to have a piece of the gambler to eat. He took a bite of him as his sharp teeth started to eat him away. The sudden pain rushed towards Nick as he screamed out in agony. The conman closed his eyes as the pain overcame him.

He opened his eyes to see him on the floor with his hand covering his left eye.

_It was all a dream? It felt so real it couldn't be. The hell is going on._

He looked to see what floor he was on. It was the 12th floor and he was almost there at Dr. Hale's office. He stood up and went to the metal doors. He was still in shock of what happened to him in his dream.

* * *

Ellis started to blush and giggle about the doctor's question.

"Re-Relationship? I-I-I mean, I kinda...It's not that I'm...I can't explain it." he said as his face was bright red. It was brighter then any other blush he'd had because of the change of skin the sickness gave him. He started giggling like a school girl and bite his finger, meaning he was nervous.

The doctor was amused by the young boys emotions about Nick. "It's okay, Ellis, you can tell me anything."

The boy lifted his red head to face the doctor with his hick smile. He's blush started to fade away and he was ready to say something about Nick.

"See, I ain't no gay or anythin', but when I saw Nick the first time. WHOA. His sharp white suit and everythin', my God, it was so cool. I liked him at first like a friend until we were in the sugar mill together. Everything kinda changed 'n' shit. He looked after me more and I looked after him more. We were kinda into each other, well I was for sure, I dunno 'bout him." he replied as he started to have that same blush sensation just like before.

The therapist took some notes and looked towards the door. She saw a figure and knew exactly who it was. She didn't bother opening the door but instead sighed at the face she didn't do what she had planned in her head.

* * *

Nick waited outside the therapist door overhearing the conversation inside. Judy and Ellis were talking about him and he wanted to know what they said about him. He wouldn't let a hick talk behind his back like that and get away with it. He came just in time when the young boy started blush again. He sat next to the door and close to listen. He waited as he heard the conversation start again.

"So why haven't you said anything about the sickness to Nick?" she asked in a low voice but the conman could still hear.

_Sickness? What the hell..._

"Naw, not yet. I don't want to but I gotta y'know. If he found out he would go ape shit! And we all don't want that to happen, Imma right?"

_Wait don't tell me..._

"Today is your last day alive. Before you the virus overcomes you, right?"

_Holy shit._

"Sadly, ma'am, you're right. I'm ganna miss everything when I'm gone. Keith, my mum, everyone back in Savannah, Rochelle, Coach, and especially Nick. Especially Nick..." he trailed off with a sad tone.

_No, no, no. That's why Rochelle was like that. It all makes sense, but what does he mean by sickness. Wait, Nick, think, think, think, think. That's right. He was bleeding in the helicopter that was one of the signs of being-_

"Nick, would you like to come inside?"

The conman looked up to see Dr. Hale stand next to him with her clipboard in hand. She had a smile with those red lips that would charm any other guy, but Nick. She wasn't his type.

"Nick? NICK?! HE'S HERE!" the boy screamed in pure joy. It hurt the gambler to hear but it made him happen to know that Ellis was alive and well. According to him, not for long.

Nick stood up and found himself looking down at the doctor as Ellis came behind her searching for his long lost friend. He met his dark blue eyes to Nick's sea green eyes. Without looking anywhere else they just smiled at each other and gave each other a hug. Ellis began to cry a bit on the conman's white suit.

"Ellis are you crying?"

The boy wiped the tears from his eyes and looked down at the floor. "Nawh, I ain't cryin', cryin' is for pussies and shit. I ain't no pussy, I ain't cryin', no way, no way." he said with his cheerful laugh and smile.

They where finally together and had the whole day to themselves. It was about time Ellis told Nick about the news.

***~End of Chapter 3~***

* * *

**Ohmaigawd! What is going on in my world that I'm shaping them into. All these dreams do they mean anything? From the past, present, future? What will happen?! OOOOOHH that's for you to read and find out on the next: Invincible! Chapter 4: Minutes Together! Also, some of you like that lil' scene with Nick and Dark Ellis in the elevator I had to make a lil' love to happen Y'KNOW! Okay keep up with the reviews and reading, thanks a lot! Love everyone of you :D 3**


	4. Chapter 4

The reunited couple thanked Dr. Hale for listening to both of them. They both entered the elevator as the boy pushed the lobby button as the older man head to the back of the metal box. The doors closed and Nick sat down with his left hand covering his eye as he closed the other one. He opened his eyes to see the Southern kid standing right in front of him.

"Not this again." he conman said lowly so Ellis would hear. The boy did catch a part of what he said and gave him a puzzled look.

"Look if your ganna stab me again, go ahead." Nick said as he stood up, ready to take a hit. Ellis laughed a bit thinking it was a joke.

"Somethin' the matter, Nick?" he said as he waved his hand in front of Nick's dazed eyes. The conman shook his head and started to rub his eyes.

"Ellis, tell me it's you and this ain't a dream." Nick said trying to hide his nervous laughter.

"Um, Nick, it's me. So, I dunno what's goin' on 'ere so mind if you could explain a bit?" the boy said backing away as he was thinking that Nick went insane while he was gone.

The gambler groaned, "Look, straight up I'll tell you what happen in THIS very elevator. This _very _slow elevator. I had a vision that you were infected and that you tried to kill me. Then some other stuff happened and I'm not going into detail. It just looked like you were infected right now so I thought it happened again to me. It's weird, I know, but whatever."

The mechanic started to turn gloomy. He tilted his hat to hide his dark blue eyes from the man in front of him. He wanted to say what happened to him and what the doctors said but he knew it was too soon. But he had to do it.

"Nick, 'bout that infected thing-"

The elevator doors opened to the room full of people screaming and crying. They all looked scared and they were panicking. They were new the camp because it looked like they just got cleaned. Nick turned to Ellis and took his hand. The conman rushed through the crowds of crying people as they tried to grab him to cry on his shoulder. It was like getting out of a horde of zombies, minus the infected part. The young mechanic holding on to Nick's hand made him blush again from memories of their past. Nick would turn his head to face the boy as the crowd got ruff, to see if he was still holding on to his hand. He was still holding on to his hand but as Nick described it in his own words, "_He looked so damn cute trying to avoid the crying people in the horde. His eyes shut and he trusted me to guide him. Cute kid."_

After that thought, Nick rushed to pull his boy through the crowd into the opening. They finally made it as if they were spit out of a giant's mouth. The doors were automatic so they closed as they left the building. As they caught their breathe, since the room was full of people it didn't have much air, they caught each others eyes. The conman gave off his signature smirk and the mechanic gave off his glowing smile. All of a sudden, a shadow appeared over them.

"Boy, you both have been through a lot."

The two men looked up to find someone they didn't really expect to see. Coach.

* * *

Coach gave a laugh as he pulled out something from his pocket.

"I know Nick won't refuse this offer, but I'll ask anyhow. You guys wanna play some Poker?" he asked as he showed the deck of cards in his hand.

Nick looked like if he just found the rarest thing in the world or gold on the street. His face lite up from the thought of being able to play any type of game with cards in it. He's smile gave his answer but Ellis was thinking for a minute.

The boy was thinking hard until he said, "I dunno how to play Poker, I mean, I did once with Keith but it wasn't really Poker 'cause he dared me to take my shirt off if I lost and then-"

"Ellis, don't even finish that because you already have that mental picture in my brain." the conman stopped the young storyteller in mid-sentence. The football coach laughed at that thought as the conman sighed.

They all agreed to play Poker in Coach's place. Nick thought it was a great idea to bring some beers and hard liquor to this small party, so he left Ellis and Coach to go and set up the game as he stopped by a small store that they had inside the camp. The young boy and the old man headed off without Nick to Coach's place as planed.

On their way towards the building, Coach let out a short sigh.

"Did you tell him yet?"

"Naw, not yet. I was 'bout to but damn elevator doors opened 'n' shit. I don't want to see him all upset, don't wanna stir up 'ny trouble at all, y'know."

"He's bound to know sometime, young'un. I reckon you should tell him after the game. Hope he won't get that drunk or somethin'."

They both laughed at they entered the oldest man's room. It was pure snow white with the same window that Nick has in his room. There wasn't a table so they sat down on the floor. Coach began to teach the boy how to play Poker without stripping before Nick came.

* * *

Nick began to pay for the 6 pack of beer, a bottle of whiskey, and another bottle of vodka. He left the store with his items in one hand while he placed his free hand in his pant's pocket. He walked towards the apartment buildings to Coach's room where him and Ellis were setting up the table to play his favorite game. He went down an ally way where he found a girl about 16 with a mini-skirt, torn up with black stockings. Her shirt was a band shirt like Rochelle's only it was from an indie band. She was on her iPod staring out into space. Her brown hair glowed when the sun gleamed down at her.

The conman started to act tense. He wasn't sure if he knew her and wanted to say something but then again Ellis and Coach were waiting. He sighed and closed his eyes to think what to do. Say hi and talk to her or walk pass her and not say anything. Before he knew what to do he felt like he was being watched. And he was.

"...Dad? Is that you?"

The old gambler opened his eyes to see the girl staring at him. She called him her father. She was right.

"Claire? Claire you're alive!" Nick said with a smile on his face. He was worried about his daughter because they were so close together before his ex-wife divorced him. Claire's green eyes began to tear-up because she hasn't seen him in 3 years. She quickly hugged him tightly with the father-daughter love they both missed.

Nick hugged back with his bag full of liquor still in hand. He began to cry a bit, too.

"I thought I won't see you again, I thought you died, I thought..." the young girl trailed and rambled in her father's white suit. All that Nick could do was brush her head with his hand full of rings. She let go of Nick and started to dry her tears.

"Where's your mother?" the conman asked as he tried to hide to bag in his hand.

The girl gave a cold look, "She's dead."

Nick was stunned. He thought she was around her or something, not dead. It must of been hard for his daughter to be out there in the cold world filled with blood and gore, people dying in front of her, screaming and crying of the people who lost their loved ones or are getting killed. Nick felt like he wasn't the best father in the world, he didn't even think about her though the whole time they were traveling. He thought she was fine with her mother.

"How did you get here then?" he asked worried what happen to her.

"Mom and I were rescued by the Army and they took us here. When we got off the truck one of those Longers got her and it broke her neck. The Army guys didn't bother saving her but they took me in quickly." Nick knew what a "Longer" was. A Smoker. The girl didn't cry at all but kept a straight face.

"Do you want to stay with me or something? I don't know I wasn't a very good father now was I" he said jokingly. She didn't smile or laugh. After a short silence she started to giggle.

"I'm staying with my boyfriend, Dad. I don't need to stay with you or anything."

"You're too young to have a boyfriend! You're like, 13 years old, Claire."

"16, Dad. I'm 16."

"Shit, time flies by."

They started to both laugh. Nick didn't really care about the Poker game that much now, instead he liked spending time with his daughter. Knowing she was all grown-up with a boyfriend made him guilty he wasn't there for her most of the time. With those thoughts floating to the back of his mind, he wanted to say something. Until someone came right behind her out of the doors next to her.

"Claire, ya ther', hun?"

The girl turned to the man behind her as he hugged him with his red button up shirt. "I'm here, my darlin'"

Nick's eyes fixed on to he's daughter's boyfriend. He knew exactly who her boyfriend was and how much he hated his life at that moment.

"Keith, this is my dad!" Claire said gladly.

Nick's eyes were blank and wide. He wanted to take a shotgun and just blow his head off clean. Not only did his only daughter have a boyfriend, it was Keith. Out of all the people in the world it had to Keith.

"Now, will ya look at that! Yer the guy I keep bumpin' into! What a small world!" Keith said as he put his arm around Clarie.

"Yeah, what a small world." Nick replied with a friendly voice, but in the inside he wanted to say _"Get your hick-ass arm around my daughter right now." _but, he couldn't it was his daughter's boyfriend and he had to play nice.

"Well, I actually have to go, um, some friends of mine are waiting for me. So, I guess I'll see both of you around." Nick said as he picked up the bag full of beers and hard liquor.

"Well, it's good to see you again, Dad. I'll see you around, too." she gave a signature smirk only Nick could do. She had her father's wits and smile, like any other daughter. She gave her father a good-bye hug and left his arms to join her boyfriends. Nick gave a nod and smile to Keith, which he really just wanted to leave him with a death stare and walk away. Instead with their finale good-byes, Nick began to walk to his destination.

"I love you, Dad!"

Nick stopped dead on his tracks. He's eyes began to fill up with tears. It was so long that she said that to him and it brought back so many memories when she was a little girl saying how much she loved him. The conman turned to say what he's wanted to say for the longest time. "I love you, too, Claire."

* * *

A few moments after the father-daughter reunion, Nick got to Coach's room where he saw the young mechanic and the elder playing cards. The conman just smiled, for an unknown reason. The best he could think of was just playing a game of Poker again. But there was more to that to bring such a smile on a lonely man. He sat down on the floor with his friends and pulled out what he bought.

"So, you guys ready to start this?" the eager conman said, pulling his bottle of beer to his lips. He quickly spit out what was in the bottle back from where it came from. Confused, Nick looked closely to what the bottle read.

"Did you just buy non-alcoholic beer?" the oldest man said hiding his laughter.

"Nick, what the hell! I've been dyin' for a cold one for a month now, you gotta be kiddin' me."

"Look, Overalls, I highly don't give a shit. At least we got whiskey and vodka." Nick replied in a snap. He wasn't in a mood after finding out his own daughter was dating a hick.

"Will you two stop fightin' lets just start this shit already, okay?" Coach said as he started to deal the cards.

The both men nodded in agreement. Nick reached for a glass on the nightstand to pour a glass of whiskey for himself.

"Make sure it's real" the young boy giggled as the conman gave him a death stare. May be he was right. Nick took a sip of the whiskey and sat there in silence.

"You had to jinx it, did you," Nick said as he put the bottle away. "It's God damn apple juice or some shit."

"Of course they ain't ganna sell alcohol in a CEDA camp! I mean, come on, they don't need any drunkards on the street around 'ere. Kids are here y'know." the mechanic stated.

"The hell do you think of is beyond me, just whatever and get in the game, Overalls." Nick muttered as he started to look at his cards.

"Whate'vr you say, Nick."

* * *

It was a good hour until they started to bet. They found pills in cabinets-just to keep everyone sane- that they used as poker chips. They had 10 each, every pill cost 100$. They didn't have the money, but Nick insisted it's the way to play poker with or without money. The two other men agreed and started to bet.

After a while, it was 4 o clock and the boys were starving. Coach said he was going to meet his old football team in the cafatria with Rochelle, so he left the game. With only Ellis and Nick in the room, they continued playing one more game before going down to get food as well. The two men headed downstairs to where they could get a bite to eat. The young boy wondered around looking for a table to sit with his companion. Nick just grumbled to find food for the two. He didn't like the way they gave the food out, it reminded him of school. The way they'd line you up to get moldy food with trays they are scratched with graffitti. It reminded him of his childhood, where he would be the one to start fights at lunch. He grew up with only his mother ever since his father left to gamble and sleep with hookers. Much like Nick, his father was always wanted number one. Emotional scars were part of Nick's past and present, forgetting the times he was abused by his father.

With those thoughts aside, he grabbed the food they served, not knowing what it was, and returned to find Ellis talking to a girl. _Oh shit_...

Nick rushed up to the two as he placed the trays of food to Ellis and hugged the girl.

"Hi, Dad." the girl said as she hugged back.

"Dad? Wait, don't tell me yer her father, Nick! I didn't know you had a daughter of your own! Shit, she looks a lot like ya." the mechanic said with a tip of his hat.

Nick knew exactly what was going to happen, Keith was going to come to get Clare back, then Ellis will see Keith and they start hanging out again. Not the best thought in the world but it was a thought that could ruin everything. He had to knew if he was around first.

"So, where's your boyfriend?"

"Oh, he's around here somewhere," she turned to a line of people about to shout, ",hey Kei-"

Nick's eyes grew wide, he had to do something. Fast and quick.

"Claire, it's okay you don't have to call him!" he interupted before he came here and saw Ellis.

The teenage girl crossed her arms. "May be your friend here wants to meet him."

"You remind me of your mother when you do that. His name's Ellis by the way."

"How do you do, Claire!" the boyish charm took over Claire quickly. She began to blush for a moment and un-crossed her arms. Her face lit up with a smile as she gave Ellis a handshake. All Nick could do was just stand there and do nothing, totally unaware of what was going on. He was looking out for Keith.

"Hi, Ellis. Do you want to meet my boyfriend?" she said with the same smile on her face. Her blushed died only of moments until meeting his dark blue eyes again.

"I guess, I dunno. What's his name, though 'cause Nick 'ere had to cut in. To be honest I really don't know if we got time, but I'd like to meet him!" Ellis said nervously and unsure what to do. He was looking at the clock behind the girl on top of the line of people to get their food. It said 6:30 P.M, which meant he only has a few hours to say good-bye.

"Oh, don't worry about it! I'm sure he's around here," Claire said as she flipped her hair out of her face. Her smile and eyes where still fixed on to Ellis' dark blue eyes. "By the way he's name's-"

"Kyle. He's name's Kyle. Can we go, Ellis? I think Rochelle wanted us to meet her in her room." Nick said covering himself and Ellis from Keith. He really didn't want Keith to interfear with his day with Ellis.

"Okay, I guess." the boy replied.

"Wait that's not his name, Dad. It's-"

"And, we're leaving! Bye, honey! I love you!" Nick quickly pulled Ellis out of his chair to follow him to the apartments. The conman just looked forward without looking back. He wanted to say why he was rushing out of the scene but he could mention it around Ellis or Claire. He was in a situations he didn't know how to get out of.

Confused, Claire just said she loved him, too and left to find her boyfriend. Ellis didn't know what was going on but he just followed Nick to where they were heading. To Rochelle's room.

* * *

Both of the men walked back to the apartments to find Rochelle. For no reason, Nick really wanted to see her and Ellis agreed. Still puzzled, the young boy was thinking of a way to catch the gamber's attention. He thought of saying, "_Why'd we rush outta ther'?" _or _"Why didn't we stay to meet your daughter's boyfriend?" _but to his common knowledge of Nick, if he asked any of those questions he'd be dead. Ellis wanted everything in the world to tell Nick about how he feels about him before the virus takes over him.

The virus. He forgot to tell him about it. Ellis was choking on his own words and just swallowed them back. They were already at Rochelle's room.

Nick knocked on the door to see if she was there or running around the camp. They were lucky, she was in. Rochelle was in a blue shirt with a black vest, which was matching her black skinney jeans. The two men complimented about her new outfit and in return she let them in for some coffee.

Rochelle had picked up some coffee for her late night report about her journey with her team. She gave the boys two of her coffees as she promised. She sat down on the floor along with the rest of them, since there was only one chiar. With a sip of her coffee, the young reporter was edgar to talk to Ellis.

"Ellis, honey, how you holding up?" she asked with another sip.

"I've been good, Ro', nothin' to worry 'bout!"

"Well, that's always good. Did you tell Nick about it yet?"

Nick turned his attention away from the young man to Rochelle. What didn't he tell him?

Ellis coughed and looked over to Nick who was still staring at Rochelle.

"Ro', this ain't the best time." Ellis said as he sipped his coffee.

"No, no, no, this is the perfect time. What didn't you tell me?" Nick said as his eyes started to fill with fire. He hated not being told the important details in somethings. He hated being left out in something at least and was more angered it was about Ellis.

"I tried ta tell ya in the elevator 'n' all, but we got cut off." the mechanic tried to defend himself.

"Yeah, that's okay, I guess," Nick said trying to come down with a sip of his coffee. "So, what's this _thing _you didn't tell me about, Overalls?"

Ellis looked at the top cover of his coffee, trying to hide his watered eyes. He didn't want Nick to find out like this. Not at all.

"I-"

"Nick, promise you won't get mad. Promise?" Rochelle interrupted grabbed Ellis' hand. She knew if she didn't say this Nick would of killed the poor young man.

"Promise, promise, 'kay now tell me." the conman agreed without a second thought. All he wanted to do was know what this secret was.

"Promise Ellis. Promise him you won't get mad." she said concerned. She knew he didn't mean those words before.

The gambler turned to meet Ellis' darker blue eyes. He looked deeply into them, trying to find this secret without words. To Nick, words hurt more then just thoughts. He sighed and still gazed at Ellis. "Ellis, I promise I won't get mad at you. Now, can you both please tell me before I burn you with this coffee." There was the old Nick they knew. Ellis and Rochelle knew it was fine now to tell him about the virus.

"Nick, I...I'm-er- inf-infe-"

"Spit it out, Overalls!" Nick said to the stuttering boy.

"I'M INFECTED." Ellis shouted out. It hurt to say it to Nick. It hurt to say it in the first place.

Nick sat there stunned. The old conman was speechless the first time in his life. Rochelle's hand was slowly being squeezed by the mechanic. He was in pain and lots of it. He placed his hat over his eyes, hiding his teared eyes again.

"Why didn't you tell me first thing." the conman said as his head was down with his left hand covering his eyes. His hand left his eyes leaving red around his eyes. He was slowly crying, not wanting to show it.

"I tried, Nick, I tired, I just didn't want to tell you right away. Didn't even wanna hurt ya or somethin'. I care 'bout ya and all. I wanted to make ya happy today and spend it with you. Nick, I just can't hide this much longer. Nick, I-"

"I know." he interrupted

"What?"

"That you love me."

Rochelle was blushing a bit with all of this action going on in front of her. She only sipped her coffee, sat, and watched.

"How did you know?" the mechanic asked with his tears falling.

"Because, Ellis," the conman's face was closer to the mechanic. His lips kissed the young man's own pair sweet lips. They were cold and Nick bought the hot to warm his cold dead lips. Letting go of the small kiss, Nick looked up into Ellis' darker blue eyes the color of the ocean making small rivered across his face. He whispered to the mechanic, "I love you."

* * *

Ellis' face turned into a shade of red. He couldn't believe it, Nick in love with him? How did he know he loved him, too? May be it was obvious to both of them. The dear bonding they holded together broken by a force that was invincible. Love.

Nick turned to Rochelle who was still stunned. She was still sipping her coffee staring at the red mechanic. She turned to see the conman staring at her, which made her turn to the other side looking as if she saw nothing. Rochelle knew about both of them. She knew they'd get together or just tell each other how they felt about each other. Countless times, Nick would talk to Rochelle about Ellis and how he felt about the boy. The same went for Ellis, he would talk to Rochelle about his feelings towards Nick. All she did was wait until this happened. Were they finally figured out they loved each other.

The only problem was:

Time is running out.


	5. Chapter 5

**So! Here's the 2nd to last chapter! When I re-read this I almost cried. Just a tad bit. Anyway, not ganna get you bored or anything so here's the chapter! Review and do stuff...y'know. K, 'nuff talk, go read!

* * *

**

"Well, this ain't something you see everyday." the woman said.

The two men in front of her couldn't help but laugh. They didn't care about anything at that point. Only that those two men thought the same thing at the same time.

_Is this really happening?_

"Ellis, I wanna...y'know say sorry about all those mean things I said while we were fighting and all that shit happening." Nick said with no reason in mind. He wanted to pour out all of his feelings at that moment. He was opened about everything now, ever since he found out that the mechanic he grew to love felt the same way. The young boy smiled and started to laugh.

"This reminds me of the time-"

"Really? Another Keith story?" the conman interrupted.

"Oh, it ain't 'bout Keith this time. It's 'bout you, remember? When we were stuck in the middle of no where or somethin'. It was when it was rainin' hard and shit, and we got seporated from Rochelle and Coach. Then you were all like, 'Oh we can't go out there' and I was like, 'But Ro' and Coach are out there! We gotta save'em!'. Then we got into some argument or somethin'. Then you said-"

"'You know what I was saying before about you? I was only joking, alright'. That was it."

The boy was stunned for a moment, then gave a warm smile. "Yeah, yeah, that's it. How did you remember?'"

"Oh, just triggered a memory or some shit. Just don't ask."

Rochelle couldn't help but giggle into her cup of coffee. The gambler turned to the side to look at the giggling reporter.

"Sorry, sorry. Continue." she said as she sipped her coffee again. Nick turned to Ellis again. Something was off now. His face grew pale white, his eyes started to grow bright into a red color, and below the new shade of orange were lines going down his face. The color was a light gray almost up to his lips, which turning a darker shade of red. Nick quickly had an image of the Dark Ellis he met in the elevator. Ellis was turning into the Infected Dark Ellis.

* * *

"Nick, what's wrong, it's like you've seen a ghost or somethin'." the infected boy said.

"We need to get you out of here, right now." Nick said standing up about to open the door.

"Nick, what happen?" Rochelle quickly asked as she began to stand up as well.

"Rochelle, just look at him." the gambler said as he pointed to boy below him. He was getting worse, the orange eyes turned yellow. The gray lines turned darker and his lips started to get bloody.

The reporter gasped at the sight of the young boy and dropped her coffee, making it spill on to the floor. She began to cry slowly but yet she had to be strong.

"Ellis, sweetie, just hold on. Just follow Nick and I, we need to get you to the doctors." she said helping him get on his feet. Nick opened the door and went out first. He waited outside so that he could close the door after Rochelle and Ellis got out. The boy could barely stand up, he was leaning on the young woman who was holding him up. The older man quickly came back inside and put the infected boy's arm around him so they could get him out of the room and into the hospital. Without any words or explanations, they rushed out of the apartment stairs and down the street.

They ran quickly into the hospital doors, it was filled with injured survivors. They tried to get to the front desk so they could take him into his room. With all the cries and screams Nick couldn't hear anything. Rochelle was trying to say something but it all came into a complete silence. Ellis was dozed off and he turned to Nick. His eyes still yellow and lines going down in black, he looked into Nick's green eyes. He gave a warm smile.

Then everything stopped. Nick was still staring into Ellis' eyes. A flash of the old Ellis, with his sky blue eyes and toned skin. It was the same warm smile he's always gave the conman for all they've known each other. Nick felt a spark in his heart. He knew that it wasn't just infected Ellis. No matter the looks, inside, it was the real Ellis. The young boy let his smile fade and he bobbed his head down, making his hat fall. Nick quickly picked it up and everything started to move again. He could hear Rochelle again.

"Nick! Nick! There's an opening right here, let's go!"

They quickly rushed in, pushing and shoving people aside. But the crowd caved in and left them in a pool of people. Nick could barely breathe and he couldn't hold the young boy much longer. Then, that spark hit his brain.

"INFECTED BOY RIGHT HERE!"

The people started to turn to see Nick yelling out what he said while holding the infected boy. People started to rush out of his way, making room for him to get though. The survivors started to scream and run out of the hospital, tripping over each other to get through the door. The group finally got to the front. Well, before the doctors ripped Nick and Rochelle away from Ellis. They grabbed him and quickly ran up the stairs into his room. The other two bio-hazard stood into of the entrance of the stairs. Nick and Rochelle stood in front of the men.

"Hey, that's our friend, let us in!" Rochelle demanded.

"Sorry, ma'am. You'll have to wait, we promise that you'll see your friend."

"This has happened before, so before he turns into an infected, he has a few moments with one of you. No more, no less." the second bio-hazard man said.

"In the mean time, please wait while we clam him down or wake him up in this case. Please, take a seat."

Nick, filled with rage, wanted to just punch both of the men in the face and ran upstairs to see Ellis. Instead, Rochelle put her hand on his shoulder and guided him to the chairs on the side.

* * *

"Goddamn, how long does it take! I swear, I should of just punched them in the face, we could be with Ellis right now," Nick ranted walking up and down his own path aimlessly. "It's been an hour already!"

"Nick, clam down, it's only been 3 minutes. I'm sure he'll be alive by then."

"By then, Rochelle. By then. He's ganna die. The kid, he's just ganna die like the rest of them. I can't believe this-I just can't even-"

"Nick! Everything is going to be fine."

"How do you know that? Huh? You an expert at this shit? They're doctors and bio-fucking-hazard guys out there. They know their shit like the back of their own hand! Oh God, don't do this to yourself, Nick."

"Just calm down. I'm not an expert, but I've worked with people all my life. I know that he's going to hang on just for you. He loves you. He really loves you, Nick. I know love when I see it. And I could see that you love him as much as he does. Don't worry so much, Nick. I promise everything is going to be okay."

Nick's green eyes started to tear. He felt the urge to cry, so he punched the wall as hard as he could. His knuckles started to bleed. He took deep breathes trying as hard as he could not to cry. He told himself, _I'm not a pussy. I'm not ganna cry over some stupid hick. _

_"Ellis, are you crying?"_

_"Nawh, I ain't cryin', cryin' is for pussies and shit. I ain't no pussy, I ain't cryin', no way, no way."_

He couldn't help it, he dropped to his knees and began to cry. He couldn't help it. Years and years of not even shedding a tear, he let it all out. He never cried for anything like this before in his older years. He cried and sobbed on the cold floor, alone. Isolated from the world he was in and into his heart. Every time he let out a cry, he dug deeper in his heart. The pain was nothing he's ever felt before. He's lost his wife before, but she didn't matter. He only married her for her money. He loved Ellis. He saw it in his heart, he just couldn't let him die. There was nothing he could do. It was too late, he loved Ellis for the longest time but he never wanted to say anything because he was afraid if he got rejected or he would be the "homo" in the group. He didn't want that at all. Then he realized that Ellis loved him, too.

But it was too late.

Rochelle started to cry, too. She felt bad for Nick, she's never saw him like this at all. Through all the hell they've been in, he never acted up at all. She went down beside him on the ground. She was on her knees and sat on top of her legs. She grabbed the crying older man's head and hugged it. They both sat on the floor, hugging and crying for the boy who made hell brighter. The candle in the darkness. Ellis.

* * *

A few minutes later, the two hazard men by the door were getting told something. The buzzing through their headset filled the empty room. After the droning stopped, one of them turned to Nick and Rochelle waiting on the floor. They just stopped crying and were fine for now, but they knew they would start to act up again.

"You can come in now." the hazard man said.

Nick and Rochelle got up and started to head to the door. The reporter held on to Nick still sobbing time to time. The only thing he could do was hope that Ellis is alright. He would give anything in the world to just find Ellis looking the way he was the first time they met. No pale skin, blood lips, or yellow eyes. Just the regular Ellis, was what Nick wanted.

Just as they came in front of the two hazard men, the one on the left gave Nick a pistol.

"What the hell's this for?" Nick asked. He thought it was a mistake and they would take it back. But, that's not what happened at all.

"You'll need it later. Come on now, go see your friend." the hazard man on the right said pulling Nick and Rochelle into the staircase. Almost tripping, Rochelle got a grip on the handle and looked to find Nick doing the same. The difference was the gun in his hand.

With that aside, they both went up the stairs fast. They climbed up to the top to find a woman in a lab coat.

"Dr. Hale?" Nick asked as he reached the top of the staircase.

"Why hello, Nick." she answered with a small wave. Her smile faded and she rubbed her eyes. She looked up to the conman, "He's waiting for you. Since it could only be one person allowed in, I'm afraid I must ask Nick to come in alone. It's Ellis' last wish." Tears started to run down the reporter's cheeks. She hugged the gambler next to her, "Please, please, Nick, tell my boy I love him like a son." She started to cry again. Nick wrapped his arm around her head and hugged back.

"I don't mean to break anything up, but we have to make this quick. I'll explain everything once we go inside the room." the therapist explained. She started to walk away with Nick following her. Turning to see the woman behind, he nodded, agreeing to do Rochelle her favor. He started to walk a bit slower then Dr. Hale. He was thinking about all the times he had with Ellis. His feelings finally catching up to him to this finale moment where he would see Ellis infected on the hospital bed. The conman was hoping he was alright, he was going to change back to the old Ellis. The pistol in his hand wasn't promising that.

"Why do I have this gun?"

She stopped dead in her tracks. Turned to the man behind her with a serious glare. "Ellis will tell you. We're almost there". She turned and started to walk again. Confused, the older man followed her though the white hallways. The empty rooms beside him were haunting to him. As if he was to find a dead body in one of them any second. But, the only body he was soon to find, was Ellis. He looked exactly like one of the infected now. Tears started to fill his eyes, but he didn't want that to happen just yet. He pulled his strength together and pushed the tears back into himself. The therapist stopped in front of the door and got the key card from her pocket.

"You have 30 minutes."

Nick went inside the room slowly but he started to speed up after hearing he only has a few minutes. When he reached the chair next to the mechanic, the door closed.

* * *

"Ellis."

The boy turned to the sound of his voice. His smile still on his face no matter what.

"Nick."

The smile still glowing.

"Why do I have this gun in my hand? They said you'd explain. So, therefore you gotta explain."

The smile faded into a more serious look.

"I ain't ganna make it, Nick. I'm ganna turn into a zombie no matter what."

A tear let loose on both of the men.

"But, these guys, they could make you get better or something. They could get you to be you again. Trust me, you are not ending like this."

"No. They can't. It's ganna end like this." Ellis said softly. His eyes began turn more bright.

"But, why the gun? Don't tell me I have to-"

"Yeah."

Nick looked at his hand with the gun with shock. He couldn't possibly do it. He could do it to any other person but not Ellis. He fell in love, for the first time in his gambling life, he fell in love. He was happy to know Ellis was alive at times when they were stuck in hordes of infected. Now, he was the infected and he wasn't going to stay much alive any longer.

"Why me? Why not Rochelle or Coach or-"

"It's 'cause I love you, Nick. I know if one of the others do it you won't let go of me. I want ya to live a better life after this kinda shit goin' around."

"Ellis, I just can't kill you."

"You have to. Or I'll kill you and I don't want to do that either. I mean, shit, you dying ain't ganna happen by me."

"I'd rather die from you then any other infected or anything of that matter. I can't kill you get someone else to do it."

Tears started to roll down Nick's eyes. He looked at the gun and looked back up to the smiling infected boy.

"Just no. I can't even THINK about doing that kind of shit. Not to you, Ellis, not to you."

Suddenly, the boy gave Nick a hug. With tears flowing down the mechanic's eyes and hitting the conman's shoulder, he hugged tightly. He started to cry a bit harder, "Nick, I want ya to do it. I want ya to kill me. Please, do it for me. If ya really loved me you'd do it."

Nick started to cry. He kissed the boy without even thinking twice. He didn't care if he turned infected, too. All he wanted was his sweet blood lips even if he was infected, he just wanted a kiss from Ellis.

"Fine. Fine, I'll do it."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Letting go of Nick, the boy went back laying down on his bed. He was still crying. He looked at Nick beside him, "You gotta do it now. It's time."

* * *

The tears started to hit the gun. Nick forced himself to get out of the chair and in front of the bed. Crying harder, he pointed the gun to Ellis. His sweet smile was still on his face. The same warm smile he had on when they first met. The same smile that gave off the light in the darkness. The same smile that made Nick fall in love with him. He pointed the gun down.

"I just can't do it."

"Nick, you gotta. You promised."

The room filled with silence. "Okay."

He raised the gun and pointed it to Ellis' head again. The same smile was there. The conman started to think about the past. Of all the Keith stories, of all the times where he yelled at him, of all the times where he loved him, and of everything he could think of. He remembered the sugar mill, the swamps, the carnival, the mall, and everything they've been through. All the times that when someone was hurt, he would think of something funny to say, just to brighten up the moment. He pointed the gun down again.

"Are you sure you want me to do this?"

"Yes, now come on, Nick. I don't wanna turn and hurt you or somethin'."

Again, he pointed the gun back up to Ellis' head.

"Any...Any last words."

The smile still there, "Yeah."

"Then, say it."

"I love you, Nick."

He pointed the gun down. He started to cry harder with the tears falling down on to the gun. He pointed it up again and closed his eyes.

"Ellis, I love you, too."

Then a blast of nothing. Silence filled every inch of the room. Not wanted to open his eyes, Nick dropped to the floor. He cried harder then what he cried before. He just killed the love of his life. He cried and cried, sobbed and groaned. Not wanting to see what he did to the poor boy, he left his eyes closed. Tears still pouring down his face.

It was all over.

* * *

**Homaigawd. I bet you kinda cried. Or if you didn't well then you win this bet. So, anyway, go ahead review and then go to the next chapter, which will come out soon and if it's already out WELL then go read it. Okay, see you guys next chapter! :3**


	6. The End

**HOMAIGAWD. It's the last chapter c: what will happen? Ooooh it's a mystery! Anyway I hope you guys like it and there are 2 alternative endings but they're going to be in another chapter thingy. If you get what I mean. I don't know anymore. Anyway, here it is read and review because I love all of your reviews :3 makes me feel awesome some how. Ok, nuff said I don't own the characters Valve does because they can and they're awesome. Ok, bai!

* * *

**

_Is it all over now? Is this suppose to be the "happy ending"?_

I couldn't hear anything. Not a word or just the tiniest sound. The room or the world around was completely dark. Well, may be it was because my eyes were closed. I...I just can't open them, not after what I did. Poor Ellis. I can't believe this just happened. And at the point where I found my true feelings. Snap out of it, Nick, you're being to sound like a pussy. But shit, at least I feel something. Years and years I felt like a drunken robot, doing the same routine over and over. It sickened me to the core. Then the infection happen. This happened. Pull yourself together, Nick. Everything is going to be fine right? Right. Now stop complaining and bitching, just open your eyes. I just can't, not yet at least. This feels weird my eyes are so shut that I'm starting to see flying red balls. Okay, listen you're going to open your eyes right now. May be the doctors already cleaned up the mess. All you gotta do is open your eyes. Now do it.

No. No. No. I can't. Even if I tried I could still smell the blood and if I even try to open them I could see it as well. Goddamn it. Think of something. Ellis...Ellis why. No it wasn't his fault. It was mine. Don't even try to force this on yourself either. It wasn't your fault. I mean, I could of went back for him before the copper and help him in before he got bite or something. Stop it, Nick. Listen to yourself, I mean really you're talking to yourself with your eyes closed in a hospital room. Are you going to do this all day? Cry? Oh shit, I forgot I was crying. I think I'm getting the hang of these "feelings". Speaking of feelings, my heart is flaming up. It's like it's going faster or something. No shots, no pills. I've shot a gun before, no shit, but I didn't know my heart can beat that fast. Okay stop it. Wait...wait I think I could hear something. Shhh...it's getting louder. But I just can't make out the words. Who is that anyway?

"Nick, are you okay?"

Not even close, Rochelle.

* * *

"Nick, answer me!"

The room filled with sound again. People trying to cover up the blood on the wall. Others getting the body out of the scene. But yet, Nick was still on the ground. Pistol in his hand and still with his eyes closed.

"Ro'? Rochelle is that you?" he cried out like a blind man.

"Sweetie, it's me. Everything is going to be okay. Let's get out of here." she took his hand and left the room quickly.

They went down the hall and down the stairs by the group of chairs. The reporter lead the blind man to sit as she tend to him. Her eyes full of tears yet they stood in place and didn't fall. Her hand traveled up to the conman's shoulder. She shook him for a good 5 seconds. As if she was trying to wake him up.

"Nick, come on, open your eyes. It's all over. We're out of the room now, you don't have to worry about seeing the boy like that. It's okay, Nick."

He tried to hold back the tears. The image of Ellis still burned in his brain. Any moment with Ellis flowed through every inch of his body.

"I can't. I can't do it."

"Yes you can. Why won't you just open your eyes?"

"Do you really want to know why? Do you really wanna know? It's because I just want to wake up from this dream. I want to just open my eyes and just make believe this was all just a dream. I want to think that this is some fucked up dream. I don't wanna open my eyes to this cruel world anymore. Going through a fucking zombie apocalypse wasn't enough, the only thing that ever made me feel. The only person that made me into who I am right now. Just a blind old gambler bawling his eyes out for some kid. Some stupid kid who he just HAD to like. Who he HAD to love. Who he HAD to care for. Is gone. I killed him. I shot him in the fucking head, made the wall taste his blood. I don't want to go to that reality. Never again. I'd rather be blind as I am now."

Rochelle didn't say a word. She didn't want to at that point. What Nick was going through was real pain. A pain more painful then a shot to the head. More painful then getting your limbs torn off. The only limb that was torn from him was his heart. She knew he couldn't be helped at the moment. So she patted his head and started to walk away. She turned to say, "I understand. I'll leave you to your suffering. It's best if you do it alone. Good-bye and good luck." As much as she thought it was cold-heart thing to do she knew that it was for the best.

"Thank you." was all the blind man could say.

* * *

Now what? You ganna sit here and cry? No. You're not a pussy. Just like he said, "crying is for pussies" and it's hard to believe that you're a pussy. I'm glad I'm alone right now. I want to just cry and cry. I'll look weird if I'm here just crying like a kid. I should go to the apartment. I just can't open my eyes. It's too painful. Nick, pull yourself together, I mean really. Come on just go to the apartment.

"Need help?"

The blind man was stunned. Who was there? It was the voice of a woman. Someone he knew. Yet, who was it?

"It's Dr. Hale if you're thinking that. I heard your speech by the stairs. Do you want me to walk you to the apartments?"

"Shit, you just read my mind." he answered trying to dry up his tears. He stood up and felt the therapist's hand grasp his own. She lead the way out of the door. It was night and he felt the cold wind blow against his face. It was colder every step they made. Tears still in his shut eyes.

They got up to his room and she left with a kiss on his cheek. He opened the door quickly and dropped to the ground. His knees brought to his chest as he buried his head into them. The wrapped arms around his legs held tighter and tighter as he thought about Ellis' voice. The way he would smile. That smile of life. The invincible smile that would never die. His back against the door as he cried deeply. He got use to the crying now and now it's as if he was addicted. Addicted to the pain of losing someone that meant something. He's been bitten, choked, shot, pounded, thrown miles away, scratched up, and everything you could imagine. He was use to that. Now he's use to real pain.

"I'll never open my eyes again. Never. I don't care if I'm forced, I'll just scratch them out til they bleed out. God, that's a bit dark. Just like this fucking world. It's so cruel, taking away someone that I actually did love. Fuck me. Fuck this. I'll never open my eyes and I'll never love again." he said out loud to himself. He was going mad, talking to himself in an empty room.

_Nick..._

The gambler gasped of the voice. It was Ellis. But how?

_Nick, open your eyes._

"No. Shut up you're just in my head. I'm making you say this. This can't be real. Get outta my head, I killed you!"

_Nawh, Nick, no ya didn't. You saved me._

"No I didn't get outta my head it's over let me just live my life blind."

_You don't gotta be mad about it. Nick, it's okay you can just open your eyes. I promise everything is ganna be okay._

"How can you keep a promise if you're dead. This is impossible right now I can't fucking believe this is happening it's bullshit."

_It is. You wanna know why? Started bawlin' like a lil' kid when I heard why. Not ganna say the details on how I'm doin' all this shit and all but, I just had tha'. I'm only here 'cause of love. 'Cause they said that we had true love or somethin' and they said you were like this and I had to fix you. And I wanna help you, I wanna let you see again. So just please open your eyes._

"What's the point. I don't wanna live this nightmare anymore. I sound like a fucking pussy right now, this ain't me."

_This ain't me either. Just open your eyes, Nick. For me. It's my dyin' wish. I want ya to be happy, I don't like ya sad like this it ain't right. Ain't right at all. So please, just open yer eyes. I left you a gift under your pillow and if you wanna see it just open your eyes. Bye, Nick. I'll be watchin' ya._

"No, don't. Don't you leave me like this!"

The voice was gone. He stood up and put his arms out to move around. He walked a few steps and tried to find his bed. His fingers caressed the blanket that was cold as the rest of the room. They followed to what he thought was a pillow. And it was. He left it up and searched for what Ellis left as said. He let out a big gasp. There was something underneath his pillow as said. He shut his eyes more squeezing tears to flow down. He then opened his eyes to find something that nearly stopped his heartbeat.

It was Ellis' hat.

* * *

One week flew by quickly.

Nick was locked up in his room not eating but just drinking fugitive scotch left behind in army bags. Today was his funeral. Ellis' funeral. Nick bought a black suit and red shirt with a bonus black tie. He never went to a funeral before and it was his first one. Hopefully his last one until his own. The clouds were dark but no rain or a sight of the sun. He walked to the graveyard that was about 1 mile from the hospital and pulled a cigarette from his pocket. He lit it up with his silver lighter with a single flare. His blank stare was more dull then usual, as if he was a zombie returning to its own grave.

He saw in the distance some people caring a coffin. It was Ellis' coffin. He wasn't inside but only pictures of him, no one wanted a bloody mess. The gambler looked up into the sky. He took some of the smoke and exhaled it into the air around him. He sighed and rubbed his eyes then looked back up into the sky.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

He inhaled his cigarette again and let out another puff of smoke. He started to walk towards the people. The blurred people slowly became people he knew. On the right side was Coach and Rochelle. The other was...

"You gotta be fucking kidding me."

With that he turned back to his apartment. Walking in shame. Everything would've been better if "they" weren't there. He could of gone to the funeral. Now his face couldn't be shown.

He didn't want his daughter to see her father cry.

* * *

A few hours pasted. Nick was looking out into the dark sky. He was isolated in his own room and in his mind. He was lost in thought and lost in the clouds. Then, a knock came from the door. He slowly walked towards the door and opened it in a quick reaction. It was Rochelle and she was pissed.

"Why didn't you go?"

"I didn't want to. It was best if I didn't anyway." he said turning away from Rochelle and walking back towards his place to watch the clouds.

"What the fuck. Just explain to me, one moment you love him, you show emotion for once and now for some reason your back to your old selfish fucked up self? Did Ellis want that?"

"He'll understand my reason."

"What's your reason? Huh, Nick? Please, explain."

"She was there."

Rochelle fixed her expression to a worried look. She went inside to sit next to the conman. She grabbed his hand and held it in hers.

"Who was there?"

"My daughter, Claire, and her boyfriend. They were the ones carrying the coffin with you."

"Wait. First things first, you have a daughter. Also, second your daughter is with-"

"Yeah, Keith."

"Outta all the odds. So that's why you didn't go? Because of him?"

"No, because of her. Listen, without getting into much detail, she and I have our father daughter moments. But I refuse to let her see me cry. I knew I was ganna, I mean look at me I'm a big fucking pussy right now. Nothin' I could do about it. She's most likely mad at me right?"

"Not at all. She understood you completely. I told her everything and she was in tears. She wanted to go out looking for you but Keith thought it was best if she stayed. Nick, she loves you, your her father. She understands you completely."

Nick sighed and hanged his head low. He then looked up to Rochelle who was smiling with tears flowing in her eyes.

"Thank you, Rochelle. Thank you for everything."

She got up and gave him a kiss on the cheek and left. She closed the door quickly as her footsteps still echoed in the empty room. Then, the isolated man looked up into the dark sky and shed a tear.

_He's watching me right now._

_

* * *

_

Two days pasted. He made his choice that he was debating with over the days he wasn't heard from. The sky didn't change from 2 days before. He left his room with the same black suit and red shirt he wore on the day on Ellis' funeral. He took a note he wrote earlier and placed it inside of his coat pocket. Then in a flash, he took another important item. He walked to the cemetery at a faster rate but at the gate walked slowly. He read all the tombstones one by one, trying to find the mechanic's.

He walked for an hour trying to find his tombstone. He was getting tired and he laid on the grass with his back to a tombstone. He took out a cigarette and lit it up. He turned to the side to find something interesting.

"Well, I'll be damned."

He read the tombstone out loud to the empty graveyard.

"'_Emma Jane Wales. 1965-2010. A great woman, with a big heart_.' Big heart my ass." he stood up and patted the stone.

"You were one hell of a girl. I didn't want it to end like this for you."

He started to walk pass the grave and started his search on the tombstone. Minutes later, he finally found Ellis' grave. He stood in front of it and began to read aloud again.

"'_Ellis Walter Sanders. 1987-2010. A fighter for who he loved.' _God damn it, Ellis. You were so young, why'd you have to go out like that."

He stood there for minutes thinking about all the good times they had. All the stories. All the time they saved each other. All the times they were together. He finished his cigarette and threw it to another grave. He didn't care, no one really come into this graveyard as from he was told. He took out the note and read it over. He took out a pin he saved and also the most important thing of all. Ellis' hat. He pinned the note to the hat and left it on his grave. Seconds after the hat touched the ground it began to rain. Not hard or light but as if the sky was crying.

As if Ellis was crying.

He shed a tear and took off the pin that was in front of the hat and pinned it towards the inside. With the deed done, he walked away to start his new life. He was going to stay here or pick up gambling again. Either which he loved. As he found his way to the gate he took his first steps on becoming a better person. A person who Ellis would've wanted. The same Nick but yet improved. With a smile on his face as the raindrops clashed into his face, he began to say out loud what the note said as if he was talking to Ellis.

"You'll always be invincible. No matter what."

_*_**~ The End ~***

* * *

**What a happy ending right? It was okay as a happy ending but it was kinda sad I guess... I don't know anyway REVIEW! Also 2 new alternative endings in the next 2 chapters or they will come don't you worry! Okay bye now! Also thanks everyone for reading and writing reviews I haven't read my NickxEllis stuff so that's what I plan on doing. Okay bye :D MUCH LOVE.**


	7. Alternative Ending 1

**So this is how it works:**

**This is at the end of Chapter 5 so it leaves off after the bang. So here's the Alternative ending, another one will be up in a few hours I guess I don't know maybe. If not then, soon. Ok read and review! Also I'ts 7:23 A.M and I haven't slept. Yup I feel proud and tired anyway READ ON and peace :D  
**

* * *

The tears started to hit the gun. Nick forced himself to get out of the chair and in front of the bed. Crying harder, he pointed the gun to Ellis. His sweet smile was still on his face. The same warm smile he had on when they first met. The same smile that gave off the light in the darkness. The same smile that made Nick fall in love with him. He pointed the gun down.

"I just can't do it."

"Nick, you gotta. You promised."

The room filled with silence. "Okay."

He raised the gun and pointed it to Ellis' head again. The same smile was there. The conman started to think about the past. Of all the Keith stories, of all the times where he yelled at him, of all the times where he loved him, and of everything he could think of. He remembered the sugar mill, the swamps, the carnival, the mall, and everything they've been through. All the times that when someone was hurt, he would think of something funny to say, just to brighten up the moment. He pointed the gun down again.

"Are you sure you want me to do this?"

"Yes, now come on, Nick. I don't wanna turn and hurt you or somethin'."

Again, he pointed the gun back up to Ellis' head.

"Any...Any last words."

The smile still there, "Yeah."

"Then, say it."

"I love you, Nick."

He pointed the gun down. He started to cry harder with the tears falling down on to the gun. He pointed it up again and closed his eyes.

"Ellis, I love you, too."

Then a blast of nothing. Silence filled every inch of the room. Not wanted to open his eyes, Nick dropped to the floor. He cried harder then what he cried before. He just killed the love of his life. He cried and cried, sobbed and groaned. Not wanting to see what he did to the poor boy, he left his eyes closed. Tears still pouring down his face.

It was all over.

* * *

The cries deepen with the gambler started to pick the gun back up. He opened his eyes to see the bloody mess. It was a head shot right in the boys forehead. His head was still and looked more alive then dead. The fresh blood from the wall began to drip down to the back of the corpse's shirt.

In horror, Nick still stared at the mess and noticed something rather odd.

Ellis was still smiling.

This caused Nick to cry less and started to laugh. He looked down at the gun and used his sleeve to dry up the tears. "At least he died happy."

He looked at the boy then down to his gun. He ran to the door and locked it quickly. He pulled all the small tables and chairs in the room and pulled them to hold the door in place. Then he walked over to where he was in front of the window that the hazard men and Dr. Hale could see through. Without hesitation he pulled it to his head with the same smile as the dead boy's.

Before he pulled the trigger a voice in the intercom arose. "Nick, you best put that gun down."

It was Rochelle.

"What do I have to live for? He's gone I got nothing to do. Nothing to live for. He was the only guy that made me feel something. I use to be a fucking robot. Now, with him I felt like a real human being for once in my fucked up life."

"What about your daughter?"

"Is she going to forgive me with the past? No, don't think so. Is she going to forgive me for killing her boyfriend's best friend since 1st grade? Double no. Either it's this or another decade in this shit hole. So goodbye! I'm sure I'll tell Ellis you said 'Hi'".

"Nick don't-

Bang. Head shot.

* * *

Before he pulled the trigger, Nick muttered his last words.

"I love you, Ellis."

This is because he knew he was going to hell. Ellis was a nice guy and he didn't deserve to be in hell or whatever there was in the afterlife. Nick always thought of it that way, the nice people go somewhere else other then hell. Somewhere else doesn't mean Heaven, but only if that person deserves it. It means whatever that person deserves. To be reborn, to be a ghost, or to just sleep forever.

In that case, Nick knew this would happen so he died anyway. Most likely they'd be in the Great Divide. To Nick, the Great Divide was this theory he thought of when he was in high school. It was when one bad person and one good person where in love and both died at the same time. It was when they said their true and final goodbyes. When he was 16 it all made sense to him, but now he just wanted to be proven.

It was his test to find out. So with that, he died the same way Ellis did.

A smile on his face.

* * *

**I gotta admit this was a bad ending. It all made sense in my head but then I thought of this and I don't know if I should keep it but I forgot the other thing and UFHUIAFGILA I don't know anymore. So, another ending ahead and then this story will be complete :D Review and do what ever you do! Kthxbai!**


End file.
